Worth The Fight
by GoNeRoGuE98
Summary: When Rose's mom dies she flies back home to attend the funeral and console her grieving father, but ends up meeting two extraordinary guys who flip her world upside down. Rose soon discovers though that her mother's death was no accident, but murder. Will Dimitri or Adrian be able to protect Rose when she most needs it? AH.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of Vampire Academy in any way, shape, or form ... All legal ownership goes to Richelle Mead.  
><em>

**Prologue**

Dimitri stared at his father's grave. No grief, remorse, or sadness pulsed through him like it should of if a child were to lose their father.

_Alexandre Belikov_

_Loving Father _

_Faithful Husband_

He chuckled humorlessly. Loving and faithful couldn't have been farther from the truth. A loving father doesn't beat his daughters and neglect them. A faithful husband doesn't sleep with several different women when his wife won't "put out".

He sighed as he thought of his mother. She worked night shifts at the local hospital to pay for food and bills. But Dimitri knew she was struggling. With three daughters, a son, two grandchildren, her mother as well as herself it was difficult to provide for all of them. It was hard but Dimitri knew she wouldn't change it for the world. Neither would he. He loved being surrounded by his family and happiness was the reward he got from it. Sure they may bicker every now and then, but at the end of the day they were family and would do whatever it took to protect one another. But that didn't change the complication of their money issues.

Karolina needed to pay off college students loans and Sonya was still in college. Dimitri knew he needed to go search for a job since he'd lost his last one. He sighed again, he seemed to be doing it a lot lately.

He looked back at his father's grave and a sick smile rose to his lips when he thought of the day he'd nearly beat him to death. The only thing he regretted from that day was that he'd lost control and his mother had witnessed it.

He remembered busting his knuckles as he held his fathers shirt and decked him repeatedly in his temple, jaw, and nose.

He remembered kicking his father's ribcage and hearing a satisfying crack as his ribs gave in.

He remembered holding his father by the neck up against the wall and kneeing him in the gut repeatedly till he retched.

He remembered dropping him to the floor and spitting his blood out from the punch his father had managed to land to his jaw.

He remembered throwing him out of their house and onto the snow covered sidewalk.

He remembered all of it and his only regret was his mother witnessing him lose control. He wish he'd killed his father; he would have sat in jail cell, yeah, but at least he would have known his family would be safe from that man forever. His eyes were glazed over with battle lust but he blinked and kicked a rock that slammed into his father's tombstone, chipping a piece off the edge.

Dimitri sighed again before he spat on the ground and felt the weight of what his father had put his family through leave his conscience. He turned, his hands digging into the pockets of his dark brown, leather duster as he walked off in search of a new job.

The thought of Abe Mazur came to mind and he got into his car before speeding off the make a meeting with the intimidating man he'd known since he was a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no see (for this story at least). After scanning through this the other day ... or week, I've decided that I'm going to revise chapters and correct any grammar mistakes, make a few small changes here and there as well as add maybe some newmore detail. **

**~ Hannah**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of Vampire Academy in any way, shape, or form ... All legal ownership goes to Richelle Mead.  
><em>

**Chapter One  
><strong>

**DPOV**_  
><em>

_Two Years Later..._

I was just about to close the door to the black SUV we always used when carrying out an export deal when a scream pierced the evening sky. I tensed and drew my pistol from the holster hidden within my duster. I waved Pavel in front of me along with the other bodyguard who's name I wasn't sure of.

Together we put Abe in between us as we slowly approached the house. I went in first with Pavel watching my back as our fingers twitched and tensed, ready to shoot and pour blood.

I heard a loud thump from over my head and my eyes snapped to the staircase before I signaled I was going up, I had my back to the wall as I silently ascended the stairs. My gun's muzzle was pointed at the door that was cracked open. Counting to three in my head, I slammed my foot into it and heard a reluctant crack as the door slammed against the wall and I leaped into the room.

What I found had me gagging as I tried to suppress the vomit wanting to travel up my throat.

Janine Hathaway - Abe's wife - lay on the floor with her throat slit open brutally. Her airway was torn to shreds and the muscles and tendons were spilling out onto the porcelain skin of her thin and graceful neck. I gulped as I saw the marks on her wrist from where she must have fought against the restraints. Bruises from male fingers covered her forearm and she had a nasty purplish bruise highlighting where her jawline met her neck.

I swallowed hard before I lowered my gun and looked up to see the bay window open, the wind blowing in breezily.

I scolded myself for not having noticed it sooner - it could have cost me my life - and walked to it, looking out. I could see a few of the shingles off pattern from where the murderer must have walked away. I sighed as I prepared myself for Abe's anger and grief. Even though he put up a true tough guy's outlook I knew he cared deeply for his wife and loved her with all his heart.

"Clear! Abe you're gonna want to see this." I walked briskly out of the room and waited for the three men at the top of the stairs. Abe came up with Pavel and Mikhail following him up the stairs. I couldn't meet Abe's eyes as I gestured to the room and sighed sadly as I lent against the wall.

I heard a broken sob before a loud thump and Pavel walked out of the room, I knew he'd seen a lot in his time as Abe's bodyguard but his face showed a tint a green and his jaw was clenched and the skin around his eyes had tightened. I knew he was angry as he clenched and unclenched his hands. Mikhail came out a second later looking more sick and a little less angry. I saw him practically jog to the toilet before the sounds of retching followed a second later.

"Janine ... I'm so sorry baby. Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Sobs and heaves followed as I stood and listened as one of the most intimidating and bravest men I'd ever known broke down over his beloved wife. I hoped to God I would never have to experience pain like that. I swallowed the lump in my throat before hardening my face and breathing deeply, pushing my emotions away.

"Belikov, Pavel." I met Pavel's eyes for a split second before we walked into the room and stood tensely side by side. Abe looked up at us his eyes not wet but I saw traces of tear streaks, they were dry & bloodshot and his face was reddening in anger. I saw determination and pure rage cross his features before he started to yell.

"I want this house on lock down! Nobody leaves or enters. Sleeps or eats. Not even take a _fucking_ piss before I find out who did this! I want to know the name of everyone that was on duty this hour! I want to know their friends and family! I won't stop till Janine is avenged!" He stared at us for about five seconds before bellowing, "MOVE!"

I stopped a shudder as an eerie craziness entered his eyes. Hell had just frozen over and pigs had just learned how to fly. I nodded more in fear than obedience before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

That afternoon the Mazur Manor seemed to have a cloud of gloom hanging over it as everyone steered clear of Abe, even Pavel his bodyguard of twenty three years. I'd only worked for Abe for two years and had seen him angry and had even seen him beat people brutally to death. But he'd never been this serious and guarded in all the days I'd worked by his side. And I didn't think I'd ever see the old Abe again ... Not as long as Janine's killer was out there at least.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

My phone rang at about four in the morning and I would have thrown it to the ground hadn't the familiar ringtone '_Monster_' by Skillet that my father had set years ago gone off. I grumbled a curse before limply holding the iPhone to my ear, "This better be worth waking me up, _old man_."

No snarky remark, or 'little girl' taunt answered my teasing voice. Suspicious I sat up slowly, scooting back to lean against the headboard of my bed, "Baba?"

His breathing was the only thing that answered me but it seemed heavier than usual ... almost tearful.

"Rose ..." That one word had my mouth drying and a lump forming in my throat, "Rose ... it's ... it's your mother." I thought I heard a broken sob and felt dread take over. _Oh god, what happened?_

"Dad. Dad what happened?" I was frantic by now. I may not have understood my mother as she hadn't understood me but I knew that she'd loved my father faithfully as he had her and that despite our differences at the end of the day we were family and loved each other dearly even if it was tough to show.

"Rose, she was killed." I heard the distinct sound of his sobs but didn't comprehend as the phone fell from my grasp and clattered to the floor, "Kiz?!" I felt my eyes water before tears started to slowly fall from them and onto my cheeks. With my eyebrows furrowing I touched the wet spots and used the moonlight to look at my damp hand. I hadn't cried in years and especially over nothing revolving around my mother.

I finally swallowed and scrambled to grab my phone, "I'm coming home, Baba."

I hung up before I called the airport and requested a first class ticket. They said they had a flight ready to leave in three hours and I took it before grabbing the duffel bag from beneath my bed and throwing random items into it. In ten minutes I had my hair in a messy bun with my sweatpants and singlet. I put on some slippers and stalked towards my Jeep.

I threw the bag into the back before cranking the heat up and speeding out of my complex. I grabbed my phone and called my best friend,"Hey Mia. I'm not going to be able to make it to the party today. Something came up and I'm heading back home. Call you when I get there, talk to ya soon babe."

Throwing my phone down I watched as the lights flashed by and tears fell. I hadn't spoken to my mother since July when I'd gone home for the fourth. Regret nagged at me like a fly and I sobbed when I remembered I'd said I hated her for ruining my life.

I hadn't meant it but that didn't matter now cause she was gone and I'd never see her again. I beat the steering wheel and turned on the radio to a heavy rock station. I cranked up the volume and kept beating my car till I arrived at the airport. I received my ticket and slumped in a plastic chair, my butt numbing within minutes.

After going in and out of sleep the intercom came on, "Flight to Los Angeles, California is now boarding please make your way to gate 34D, thank you." I grabbed my bag and made my way to the gate only a few yards away. I gave the lady my ticket and ignored her look of concern before walking onto the plane and taking my seat.

As I waited for the plane to take off I stared out the window as I wiped the remaining tears from my face and took a deep breath.

I was going home to LA. Going home to figure out what the hell happened to my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Review guys. What did you think? Good or bad? Enough detail or too much? Fill in the box below! <strong>

**~ Hannah**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of Vampire Academy in any way, shape, or form ... All legal ownership goes to Richelle Mead.  
><em>

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

**RPOV**

I walked off the plane when it finally landed in the LA Airport. I had just gotten onto the airstrip when I spotted the familiar black SUV and my dad's loyal bodyguards, Pavel and Mikhail. Smiling I happily ran over to them, dropping my bag on the way and launching myself into Pavel's arms. He grunted from the impact but chuckled and swung me in circles. I giggled as I smiled at my brother.

"Hey Pavel!" I smiled at Mikhail, "Hi Mikey! How's it been?"

"God Rose how much weight have you gained?" Pavel smarted. I glared at him playfully before smacking his arm.

"I'm not fat!"

"You need to lay off the donuts kid," Pavel smirked, skillfully ducking away when I took a swing at him. I stuck my tongue out before smirking deviously.

"Maybe it's you ... getting pretty old aren't ya, Pavel? What are ya now? Fifty?" I smiled innocently as his smile fell off and he grunted.

"I'm only forty-one, Rosemarie. Thank you very much," I chuckled before hugging Mikhail who had been watching us in amusement.

"Alright ladies, lets go," Mikhail announced opening the back door and throwing my bag in before racing around and hopping into the passenger seat as Pavel leaped into the driver's seat. I glared at them from outside the car before sighing and getting in the back.

"I'm not happy about this arrangement," I told them snootily. I was rewarded with snorts and eye rolls. I narrowed my eyes before I whispered, "How is he?"

Pavel stiffened along with Mikhail and I heard Pavel sigh, "He's bad, Rose. He's gloomy and hypersensitive if anyone says anything about ... _her_. But, uh, maybe you being there will cheer him up a bit, huh kid?" I gave him a weak smile before I slide back into my seat and watched as city lights and cars flashed by. It was almost seven o'clock.

Remembering Mia, I pulled out my phone and had three missed calls. No voice-mails, typical Mia. I redialed and waited.

"Hey Mia, it's Rose I just arrived in LA a little while ago, make sure to call me back and I'll answer this time. Talk to you later, hun." I hung up and pocketed my phone.

We finally made it to my father's mansion, almost an hour later. Muscles stiff, I stepped out of the SUV and stretched before grabbing my bag. I looked at the familiar mansion, the molding bricks with vines going up all the way to the two story roof. The grass was a lush green and oak trees were sprinkled along the hundred acre land. I shook my head as I gazed at the sunflowers in front of the pillared porch. Typical Zmey, always had to have the bright and flashing decorations.

I smiled at the two bodyguards before walking into the house and standing in the familiar foyer. It had an eerie interior that I remembered even when I was a little girl, I used to slide down the banister and broke my left arm once when I fell off halfway down, slamming onto my left side on the ground. That hurt. A lot.

"Kizim?" My head snapped towards my father's voice. He had all his usual gold jewelry on along with a bright red scarf and a black suit with a neon blue buttoned shirt that was no doubt silk or vintage.

"Baba." I felt tears well up as I looked at the dark bags under his eyes and how his eyes had lost a lot of the fire that was usually held in them. I let out a sob and ran over to my father, slamming into him so hard we stumbled backwards and into the archway he'd come through from the family room.

He started whispering comforting words in our native language all to which I replied to and I clung to him as a lifeboat.

"Baba, I'm so, so sorry," I was inhaling the familiar scent of cloves and expensive men's cologne. My father jerked my head up, his finger under my chin, wiping away a few fallen tears.

"Don't Rose, this wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have known," his voice was hard and he could barely meet my eyes, his own clouded over with guilt and emotions I couldn't even decipher. I shook my head fiercely at him.

"No! It wasn't your fault either! It was the sick son of a bitch who did this," my father's jaw was clenched and he smiled sadly.

"Course Kiz. Don't swear," he commented, causing me to chuckle sadly because he would always be mocking my mother when she scolded me years ago.

"Come on Kiz, let's go to my office."

We headed to his study and sat on opposite sides of his desk, "So Kiz, how have you been? Haven't heard from you in weeks." I smiled at him before launching into the story of getting a job at the local mall at Hot Topic and then getting fired for going off on a customer who was being a stupid fuck. My father had a good laugh at that. I could tell as we got deeper into a conversation that my mother wasn't clouding his mind with me here. Happy and reassured, I spent the night talking to him.

"Well, Kiz, it's almost eleven," I yawned, surprised how quickly the time had flown by. I was suddenly tired as if all that had happened was finally taking it's tole, "I have a meeting tomorrow, Kizim, so one of my bodyguards will be here tomorrow. Dimitri Belikov. He's newer, started two years ago. I'm actually surprised you haven't met him yet."

I nodded along, though I was incredibly tired and was only half listening to what he was talking about,"Mhm."

"So that's fine? Good, go to bed Kiz, you look like your about to pass out." I smiled gratefully at him before standing and hugging him.

"Love ya, Baba. Night."

"Love you too, Kiz. I'm happy you're home. Go get some rest."

I departed and grabbed my abandoned luggage from the bottom of the stairs before walking up them. I looked at the pictures of my parents and I over the years. My mother's familiar red hair and warm brown eyes that seemed to calm any soul and still look intimidating. I felt more tears fall and sighed. I was going to be crying a lot in the near future, I could already tell.

After brushing my teeth and pulling on some pajamas, I lay in bed and remembered the last time I talked to my mother.

***Flashback***

_"Rosemarie, be quiet and stop acting like such a baby!" My mothered ordered, her eyes cold and emotionless._

_"Your being unfair! It'll only be for like two hours! And it's not like I'm going to hop on some random guy's dick! We're just going to dance! I don't even have a fake ID, how am I going to get alcohol?" _

_My mother's gaze went up and down my barely clothed body in the black dress, painfully slow. Disgust and disgrace was clear on her features._

_"Oh, I'm sure you could find a way." Distaste was obvious and I felt tears trying to build in my eyes but I blinked them away. _

_"God, you are ruining my life! I'm going to grow up with no husband because your too overprotective!" I started up the stairs ignoring her calls._

_"Rose I'm doing it for you." I didn't catch the broken tone she used._

_"I hate you!"_

***End of Flashback***

Tears were rolling down my face and onto my neck, the cold refreshing against the flushed skin. I sniffled, before rolling onto my side and hugging a pillow wishing it were my mother. I fell into the darkness, memories taking over my dreams the entire night.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up at ten o'clock and got up, not having to fight any sleep. I was in the shower for a good hour before stepping out when I noticed I'd forgotten to bring my towel. I groaned before timidly sticking my head out and looking both ways down the corridor.<p>

Empty.

Quickly I scampered down the hallway and was looking back when I slammed into a warm, muscular wall. My head snapped to look ahead but I was met with a tense back. I stumbled back and tried as much as possible to cover my body. The guy had turned around by now and his eyes were hard and cold. He meant business, or did, till he noticed my current state and his jaw went slack.

He had shoulder length brown hair, a sharp nose that was slightly crooked, he had full lips that were the perfect shade of alluring pink. His jawline was square and masculine. He had broad shoulders that led to a narrow waist and incredibly long, muscular legs. Power and intimidation rolled off him in waves. I wondered how all that translated into ... well, sex.

Inner me was already undressing him with her eyes before I noticed he was still looking at my body. I remember my dad telling me about a meeting he had today, meaning no one was suppose to be here. This man had on all black - jeans, V-neck long sleeved shirt, and boots. There was even a gun in holster. But the one thing that off-set his outfit was the dark brown duster he wore over it all. He looked like death in a cowboy duster.

_Murder_, my mind whispered and I gasped before I grabbed the closest thing near me. A vase. I launched the vase at his unsuspecting face. It slammed into his temple. He looked at me confused for a second before he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

It was then that I finally screamed and raced into my room, bolting the lock and hurrying to get dressed. I heard a moan from outside the door and grabbed another vase off of a nearby table and held it like a bat as I stood in front of the door.

I was shaking and breathing heavily.

_God help me_, I sent.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! First introduction between Rose and Dimitri with a little cliche thrown in :) Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think! <strong>

**~ Hannah**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of Vampire Academy in any way, shape, or form ... All legal ownership goes to Richelle Mead._

**Chapter Three **

**DPOV  
><strong>

My head was pounding when I came to.

As I opened my eyes, everything was fuzzy for a moment, like looking through glasses not prescribed to you and I had to squint to even make out a solid outline of people and objects.

Like the girl leaning over me.

I blinked and it cleared, her features slowly coming into focus. Her wavy, dark brown hair was nearly black and spilled over one shoulder and her large brown eyes - a few shades lighter than my own stared with concern down at my face. She had a cute button nose, full pink lips, high cheekbones and suddenly the image of her naked body came to mind and I fought hard to conceal a blush.

"How do you feel?" She asked nervously, genuine concern melting into her features. I was left winded by admiration of her compassion for a complete stranger. She didn't even know me!

"I-I'm fine ..." I murmured, licking my lips; aware as her eyes traced the small movement. I cleared my throat and slowly sat up, but grunted when a wave of pain slammed into my head like a fright train.

She pushed against my shoulders to make me sit back down and after a few moments of fighting her, I gave up and slumped against the pillows behind me.

"I'm Rose, by the way ... if you didn't already figure that out." She smiled at me, revealing two straight rows of white teeth and small dimples appeared in her cheeks, barely visible at most angles.

"Dimitri Belikov." I answered immediately, flashing her a small smile before slipping back into my emotionless mask.

"Nice to meet you ... officially," she says, blushing. I chuckle and nod before stopping when a slight pain begins above my right eyebrow. I lift my hand slowly and hiss when it comes in contact with rugged, ripped skin.

"Um ... Mikhail? Would you mind going to get the first aid kit so I can clean his wound?" Rose asks, turning away from me and giving me the opportune moment to stare at her profile. But I then realize what she just said and turn to see Mikhail and Abe standing off to the side, staring at the two of us with intrigued expressions on their faces.

"Sure..." Mikhail replied finally, smirking at me before he left the room to retrieve the aid kit. Abe still glanced between Rose and I, interest on his face.

"So ... explain to me why he has a gash on the side of his face?" Rose froze at his question. As did I.

I couldn't even imagine what Abe would do if he knew one of his bodyguards had seen his daughter completely naked. Especially in an emotional time like this. Rose fiddled with her thumbs before she blinked innocently, "He surprised me. I didn't know anyone but myself was here, so when I walked out of my room - I thought he was a thief or something."

Abe stared at her before looking at me, "Is that right, Belikov?"

I nodded immediately, swallowing the lump in my throat. I had always been a bad liar when it came to my authority figures - anyone else, a piece cake. But my boss or my mother? I turned into a blubbering mess.

Mikhail returned moments later and handed Rose the first aid kit. She took it and then turned to me, "This may sting."

I may have been shot at, sliced with a blade and served amongst some of the bravest men of this century but when that hydrogen peroxide hit the gash in my eyebrow, a hiss left my mouth and I almost cussed. Rose gave me an apologetic look and tried to hurry the process up.

But I would've gone through the pain again just to be close to her.

I didn't know why but there was something about her, the fierceness and the spark of defiance in her eye that drew me to her. A part of me ached to know more about her. I'd worked for her father for two years and had heard numerous stories of his impulsive and outspoken daughter, no qualms over speaking her mind. I wanted her to feel comfortable enough around me to show me that side of her.

And I would see it soon, hopefully.

After Rose finished aiding to my wound, she stood up and turned to her father, but just then Abe's secretary came in and called out to Abe. He turned to her and motioned for her to continue. The woman look at Rose uneasily before sighing.

"The cemetery called to confirm for the service this afternoon..." Abe froze upon hearing her words, as did Rose. Abe stood for a moment, pain flashing in his eyes even visible from so many feet away.

"Y-Yes," he said quietly. She nodded and averted her eyes as she backed out of the room. Abe looked up at us, all emotions wiped from his face before he sighed and looked at the ground, "I'll see all of you later today."

With that last sentiment he exited the living room.

My eyes followed him out of the room until he disappeared around the wall and I wondered if I would ever see the fierce and undeterred Abe ever again. A part of me didn't think so. At least not with Janine's killer still on the loose.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

The car pulled up in front of the church where my mother's service was to be held. I stared at the large building and spotted a large cemetery off in the distance. I felt tears sting in the back of my eyes and blinked them away, but I knew I would only get away with it for so long. I knew I would cry at least once before I left here.

Stepping out of the car, I waved as Mikhail pulled away to park and I walked slowly up the steps, smiling tightly at friends and distant family.

When I took a seat near the front of the service, I noted a blonde girl off to my left with her mascara tracks on her cheeks. She would have looked gorgeous had she not been crying, not to say she looked ugly, she just had the tragic look to her.

Her platinum blonde hair fell down her back in a cascading waves with big green eyes staring intently at the closed casket. I knew it was because of the wounds she'd acquired in the attack at the house. The pain she'd experienced made me want to cry.

And I did.

The service began and Janine Ann Hathaway-Mazur's eulogy was read aloud. Her parents, siblings, me, and my father. Her career and simple facts about her. I'm not quite sure why but that was when my tears began.

The realization that I would never see her again. That I would never hug my mother again ripped a hole into my chest. She was _truly_ gone. You could hear all the women crying throughout the church and it only added to the gloomy atmosphere. It only encouraged my tears.

I stood outside the church after the service and watched as my mother's body was driven out to the cemetery to be buried. Despite the fact that there was a cemetery at the church, there was also a family grave site near my father's manor in which my mother was to be buried.

"Rose?" I blinked in surprise and turned to see who had called me, the voice unfamiliar.

It was that blonde girl who I'd seen earlier. Her mascara tracks had been wiped away and I confirmed my earlier suspicions - she_ was_ gorgeous. She looked like an avenging angel what with the grief you could see in her eyes.

"Um ... do I know you?" I asked, confused. Honestly, I had no clue who this woman was. She couldn't haven't been much older than me and that confused me more; how had she known my mother? She was too young to have been childhood friends with her.

"I'm Lissa Dragomir ... your mother taught me piano lessons. We grew very close after my parents passed away a few years ago. She - she was like a mother to me. And ... I just wanted to pay my respects."

To hear that she'd been so close to my mother - unlike me, her biological daughter - broke my heart but I forced a smile anyway, "Thank you."

Lissa nodded before looking away, "Would you - would you mind hanging out sometime? I - I would really love to get to know you. Your mother talked about you all the time, she told me how amazing you were."

I cocked an eyebrow ... so, either this girl was lying or we didn't know the same woman. Because I know my mother would never call me _amazing_.

"Um, I suppose. Where would you like to meet?" I asked.

Lissa smiled suddenly, and I swear it actually made her face glow, "How about I come pick you up and we can go to the mall tomorrow?"

"Sure..." I said, still cautious. Lissa grinned and abruptly embraced me.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, stepping away whilst blushing as red as a tomato, "I just really wanted to do that. Sorry, again."

I laughed now, grinning at her blushing face. She was so ... innocent and compassionate. So unlike the people I knew. It was refreshing.

"I like you," I stated, smiling at her, "You're different - in a good way."

Lissa grinned back at me, "Well, that's good to hear. You too, Rose."

A horn beeped behind me and I turned to see Mikhail impatiently waiting for me. I smirked at him and turned around, handing Lissa my phone, "Put your number in there."

She quickly did and then she bid me goodbye and I finally sauntered over to a glaring Mikhail, "Really Rose?"

"What?" I innocently asked, biting back a smirk.

He groaned, "Not like I want to get home to Sonya or anything."

"Oh, how is she by the way?"

Mikhail gave me a bleak look before turning to face straight, shaking his head in exasperation. I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So ... not sure if this was all that was in this chapter the first time but hopefully it will flow nicely with the rest of the story! Review please! <strong>

**- Hannah**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the characters of Vampire Academy in any way, shape, or form ... All legal ownership goes to Richelle Mead._

**Chapter Four**

**RPOV**

I was laying in my bed at eleven in the morning and got up abruptly and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with a light cardigan, slipping on some sandals, I walked out of my father's house and to one of his cars. Taking a black Ford Escape I peeled out of his drive way and made my way to the cemetery where my mother's body now lay.

Pulling into the lot I got out and walked to her grave the thoughts still racing through my mind. How could a robber have gotten past my father's high tech security? How could they have gotten into my mother's bedroom and attacked her when she was very well trained in martial arts? It didn't make sense . . . this was not a random robbery with collateral damage.

It was a planned murder.

I swallowed the forming lump in my throat and starred confused at my mother's grave, "What was worth murdering you? Were they sending a message?" A twig snapped behind me and I whirled around, my breathing hitched and my hands all the sudden clammy.

But only Dimitri stood there with his hands in his pockets. I knew that this cemetery was only one mile from the house but what was he doing out here? Was he following me . . . confused I looked up at him about to question him when he spoke softly but no emotion was portrayed.

"Your father saw you take off in a hurry and sent me after you," I nodded slowly . . . why would I need someone to protect me? My mind racing back to my thoughts I was about to ask him exactly what it was my father did when he walked towards me. I turned to look at her grave and felt his body heat as he stood closely behind me.

"I met your mother a few times. She was a very strong-willed and independent person...wouldn't take no for an answer, feisty too. You remind me of her a lot. You have her eyes, brown and willing to listen to anyone if they have something to say," he said. I didn't know if he was talking to me because he sounded like he'd faded out and was thinking about something. I knew if I were to turn complicated emotions would be evident on his face.

Tears welled up in my eyes at his words . . . I was happy that I had inherited some of my mother's traits, she was very respected and I'd always looked up to her when I was little. I tried to not sob aloud but Dimitri must have sensed it because in the next moment I was being pulled gently to his chest and I held onto him as if my life depended on it.

His arms were big and warm, giving me the sense of protection and security. I felt as if I had finally returned home after forever. My tears slowed and I pulled back, sniffling.

"Sorry about your shirt," his chest shook with a silent chuckle.

"Don't worry about it."

I stepped back when his arms fell and the cold hit me harder than it had when I stepped out of the house. I shivered from the lost of his body heat and the security I had felt.

"It will get easier, Rose. In time the pain will pass and you'll go back to your regular pattern," his voice was soft and full of wisdom.

"How do you know?" I asked softly. I had started to frown; how would I ever be able to go back to my regular routine?

"Because ... I've experienced the lost of a loved one. My best friend, Ivan, died a year ago at - during war," he cut himself off and I looked up at him to see his face open and pain filled his eyes that looked glassier than usual. Suddenly I wanted to take his mind off the bad and make him happy.

"Well maybe your right. God wouldn't let his children be in so much pain for their entire life, now would he? Something will come along to erase the bad and make up for. When one life ends another begins right?" I smiled at my pathetic joke as I looked at him.

His brows furrowed but he smiled, "Yeah. Это изменение может быть уже здесь."

I looked up at him with my brow furrowed, "What?"

He looked down at me and smiled the first smile I'd seen on him, it lite up his face and if possible made him look even more handsome, "Nothing. Come on, your going to visit Lissa aren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"A bodyguard's secret." He turned and walked towards my car and I was left wondering, _how did you get here?_

* * *

><p>I smiled at Lissa as I stepped into her black, BMW x6, "Hey Liss, how is it goin'?"<p>

"Hey Rose! I'm great, ready for some shopping?" I laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded as she sped out of the driveway, turning the dial on the radio.

'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson blasted through the window and she started to obnoxiously sing it and I joined in. The entire ride to the mall we switched the lyrics back and forth, laughing the entire time.

"Oh my gosh," Lissa gasped, clutching her stomach as we exited the car, "I don't think I've laughed that hard since I was little."

I giggled as we stumbled along into the food court, making our way through and towards _Chick-Fil-A_. After ordering and having the stink eye pinned on us by some old women with a crow like beak, we took our seats and ate the delicious fast food.

"Oh my God, Rose we have got to go to Hot Topic and get you a tattoo!" I gave her an insane look.

"No way!"

"Oh come on! It'll be great, it'll show that you've survived your mother's death! I did it too when my family died when I was sixteen!"

I felt my mood dim a little at the mention of death, "Your family died?"

She frowned as her eye filled with suppressed pain, "Yeah, five years ago in a car accident ... But I got past it and my tattoo reminds me of that. See?" She pulled down the collar of her shirt, showing the tattoo of a three with flames all around it, the three's edges appeared burnt and some pieces were floating portraying that they were falling. It was right were her heart would be, on her sternum.

"What's it stand for?"

"My parents and older brother, Andre, they burned in the accident." I nodded and gave her an encouraging and sympathetic smile.

"Your right! It'll be proof that I'm strong and can survive something as bad as this!" She nodded and we quickly discarded our food and made our way to Hot Topic.

We walked into the store and made our way to the cash register, cutting through the line that was filled with sex-crazed male teens that were more than willing to let two mature women through.

After deciding on the tattoo I sat in the chair with my top pulled up exposing my torso, the tattooer got the little ink-gun and started on the tattoo. I bit my lip at the pain but ignored it and tried to uphold a conversation, letting a cuss word out every now and then.

We were in there for at least an hour and once it was done I admired the tattoo called _'Birds of a Feather'_. It was so beautiful and all black. I smiled as I thought of the symbolism and grinned happily at Lissa.

When we went to pay Lissa stubbornly took the three hundred dollar pay, telling me she'd pay since I had to go through all the pain - I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

><p>So after buying a thousand things, I said bye to her as she was in a hurry needing to get to her Uncle Victor's for an arranged dinner. Her gaze was filled with worry and I laughed at her.<p>

"Don't worry I'll get one of my dad's guys to pick me up."

That seemed to ease her conscious and she took off, waving as she sped past me.

Pressing the speed dial, I waited till he picked up," Hello?"

"Hey Pavel! Can you come pick me up?" I giggled as I heard a groan and what sounded like my father bellowing in the background.

"Stupid, persistent di - Nothing boss." I laughed at him, knowing he was talking about my father who must have heard him, "Shut up, I'll be there in ten." I hung up and leaned against the building as I waited patiently -sort of- for him.

"Hello, Little λουλούδι," I looked over to see a man in his mid-twenties with messily-styled golden brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Mischief was clear in his gaze and I smirked. He was taller then me but shorter than Dimitri, probably six foot three. He had sun-kissed skin that I instantly knew he had to work for and his body was lanky but I could see the distinct shape of muscles hidden beneath his shirt and baggy jeans. Black leather boots covered his feet.

"Do I know you?" he pulled out a cigar and I didn't even try to keep the disgust off my face. A funny look passed over his face before it went back to mischief.

"Obviously not, you wouldn't be able to forget me if you'd met me. Even if you were highly intoxicated," he smirked at me and I heard an accent that I couldn't quite place and it didn't sound even close to American.

I snorted in an unladylike manner and rolled my eyes, "I could forget you even if you were standing in front of me."

His eyes narrowed and his lips curled slightly. A chill ran down my back as I watched his lips move, "Sure you could."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Adrian." I expected him to ask me from mine and I looked backwards for a second to see a familiar black SUV making it's way towards me and turned only to look at thin air. I didn't even see him turn around the corner but shrugged uninterested as I made my way to Pavel and Dimitri in the SUV.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter but tell me what you think even if it is criticism. Hot Topic doesn't actually give tattoos by the way - just in case you didn't know that.<strong>

**Translation: That change might already be here.**

**- Hannah xoxo**


	6. Chapter Five

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! Just really excited to get this story moving, thank you lovelies for all the reviews they are helping me progress and giving me the encouragement that this story is good! R&R**

**sincerelyerinn - not really but I guess the tattoos could symbolize that they have the connection of losing their mothers, but it was mainly about what I stated in the story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I was walking down the hallway and was just about to pass my father's study when I heard hushed voices. Confused I pressed my ear to the door, silently and waited for another sound.

"…Rose…know about this!" my father's voice. What? More curious than ever I tried to strain my hearing to discover what they were talking about.

"…Lied to her…whole…could…come back…life," Pavel said. I was getting frustrated. It was obvious they were talking about me.

Just as I was about to barge in there an demand to know why they were talking about me in private, my phone came to life. LMFAO singing 'Sorry For Party Rockin'. I hurriedly took out my IPhone and tip-toed quickly down the hall aware of the non-existent voices in the study

"Hello?" I asked as I shoved the glass door opened and stepped onto the back patio.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed.

"Oh…hey Lissa," I was out of breath as I slowed to a walk in the backyard.

"Hey...are you okay? You sound out of breath."

"I'm fine, just running. So what's up?" I asked as I sat down on one of the stone benches that littered the backyard. I closed my eyes and pinched my nose.

"Alright," she didn't sound completely convinced, "I heard about this new club downtown and you have got to come with me tonight!" My brows furrowed in uncertainty.

"I don't know, Lissa. I'm still trying to get past my mother's death. I don't think it's a good idea to go partying so soon..." I trailed off...but a distraction sounded like heaven to my ears after all the stress of the funeral and now all these secrets that seemed to be hidden in the Mazur Manor.

"And that is exactly why you should come! To get your mind off your mother's death; Rose she wouldn't want you to stop living and mop forever! You have to be able to live again and go back to your normal routine!" She persisted.

Despite the fact that I hadn't known Lissa for a long time, I knew her character and personality. And at this moment I knew she wouldn't give up till I agreed. It was one of the reasons I'd become such good friends with her in the last two weeks.

So, smiling genuinely, I replied, "Alright."

I pulled the phone away from my ear as a glass-shattering squeal came through the microphone and I rolled my eyes.

"Great, I'll be there in a little bit with all the necessities!"

"Alright, see ya," I chuckled, hanging up before she could even reply.

* * *

><p>So for the rest of the afternoon, Lissa and I, got ready to go to the new club that's name I discovered was <em>Rock Those Hips<em>-insert dramatic eye roll. Once we had finally finished.

Lissa was wearing a neon green dress with a halter top-neckline and it stopped halfway down her thighs, showing off her impossibly long legs that looked even longer with her four inch white stilettos. She looked like an angel more than a party-girl. Her hair was set in delicate curls that cascaded down her exposed back and she had on golden eye shadow that gave her jade green eyes a smoldering look.

I, on the other hand was basically her opposite. I had on a blood-red dress without any straps and it stopped inches after my butt, basically cupping it. It was silky yet tight at the same time and clung to all my curves, showing off my goddess-like figure. I had on black, five inch peep-toe heels and had a blend of silver and black eye shadow with thick black lashes that made my big doe eyes even darker looking. My hair was set in loose waves, going all the way to the bottom of my shoulder-blades.

"You look stunning, Rose, if I went that way. I might have even hooked up with you."

I snorted as she slowly analyzed my body with a forced heated look, "Whatever you say, Lissa. If it makes you feel better, I'd fuck you, too." Her face flushed at the crude language and I laughed as we exited my room and sauntered down the stairs. At the front door awaited my father, Pavel, Mikhail, and Dimitri. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes darkened and his lips parted slightly, his tongue flicking out and wetting his lips.

A chill ran down my spine and I had to stop the shudder that wanted to follow, it all the sudden got harder to breath and I was certain it had nothing to do with the little-too-tight dress. I couldn't rip my eyes away from his lips even as we walked down the stairs in high heels.

"Rose?" my head snapped to the side and I smiled sheepishly at my father. His eyebrow was raised and I could tell he was fighting to not scowl at my dress; I hid a smile behind my long hair.

"Yes, Baba?" It always softened him up to speak in our native tongue. He smiled slightly before clearing his throat roughly.

"Pavel and Mikhail will be escorting you to the club and will pick you up when y'all are ready to leave," he wasn't leaving any room for discussion and I noticed the extra emphasis on Mikhail's name which seemed to break Dimitri out of his lust-filled gaze as his eyes snapped to Abe's in confusion.

"But I thought..." Dimitri's voice trailed off as my father gave him a pointed look.

"Fine." His voice indicated anything but.

"Alright, well I'll see you later, Baba," I said smiling as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. His hand brushed my side and I fought the pain-face as he hit an irritated spot on the tattoo. Dimitri's eyebrow cocked up but I was already out the door with the three others following behind me.

* * *

><p>We had just entered the club and the bouncer hadn't even carded us, which I think had to do with the fact that I practically shoved my breasts into his face. It helped that he only came up to my chin.<p>

"Drinks!" Lissa and I chorused. We laughed as we made our way to the bar and ordered vodka shots. The bartender had black hair with contrasting crystal-blue eyes. His skin was paler than the average human but his tight muscle shirt showed off a muscled body with a six-pack. He was about six-foot four and I noticed how Lissa's gaze was heated with desire and her eyes kept looking at his torso.

"Your so subtle," I snorted as I kicked back the shot, welcoming the familiar lick of pain it sent through my throat. Her face flushed as she kicked back her own drink and I looked at the bartender to see his gaze on Lissa's neck as she swallowed. I smirked as I leant closer to him.

"Hey! What's your name, Hot Stuff?" His gaze flickered to me but went straight back to Lissa even as he answered.

"Christian Ozera." Oh, sexy. His voice was deep and rough, as were his calloused hands as he handed me another shot. I kicked it back and smiled at him.

"I'm Rose Hathaway and this lovely angel is Vasilisa Dragomir." Lissa glared at me for using her full name and held out her hand.

"Call me Lissa," Christian's big one enclosed her small one and he smiled slightly at her. I smirked before a fast-pace song came on and I dragged her to the dance floor...

We grinded and danced all night long and kept welcoming the paid for drinks by several different men. We only danced with about half of them and some girls kept glaring at us as we rocked to the music, our buzzed minds keeping us upbeat. At about 1:00 am, Lissa had left me on the dance floor and I caught sight of her talking animatedly with Christian but he was now sitting at a booth and she was sitting pretty close to him as well. I saw her take his phone and knew she was giving him her number.

I walked over to her and bent down, yelling over the music, "I'm going to go home, ight?"

She looked back at me and looked startled as if she hadn't even remembered I was there and smiled, "Sure. I'll call you tomorrow!" I hugged her and smiled at Christian who returned it with a nod and walked out of the club. I quickly called Pavel and told him I was ready to go. He said he'd be there in a few and I leaned against the brick wall, starring at the stars.

I don't know how much time had passed till all the sudden someone's hand slammed against my mouth and I screamed but it was muffled. I started to kick and jerk as much as possible but the man wouldn't let go. I heard him grunt and his hold loosened and I fell forward as he dropped his hold. I scrambled up and whipped around to see a guy with amber colored eyes, glaring at me through the peep-holes of a ski mask.

"Who are you?" I screeched, I could comprehend the screeching of tires and two sets of foots steps approaching rapidly, Pavel calling my name. The man sneered at me.

"He'll get what he wants, no matter who he has to go through to get it." He slipped into the shadows of the alleyway and in the next moment, Pavel was in front of me and a gun was drown I felt light headed as I starred at the weapon and warm hands caught me as I started to sway.

I met Mikhail's concerned blue eyes and then let the darkness swallow me.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm really excited about this story and I hope you like it too! Review! I can't wait to get more into this! I'll probably update tomorrow and I hope to get many reviews!<p>

~Hannah


	7. Chapter Six

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! Thank you guy for all of your reviews! R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Groggily I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room with my cover up to my waist revealing my tight tank top and the top of my boy shorts. I sat up with a groan at my aching muscles and the light pounding of my head I flinched at the sunlight and tried to recall some last memories.

_All the sudden someone's hand slammed against my mouth and I screamed … but it was muffled_ … _falling into Mikhail's embrace. _

My eyes widened as I remembered almost being kidnapped. My breathing became labored as I thought about what could have happened. I could have ended up killed. Or maybe raped and then killed. He could have forced me to…I felt tears prick my eyes and let out a terrified gasp as the door to my room was pushed open.

I caught sight of Dimitri as I started hyperventilating, Dimitri must have realized what was happening because he was soon by my side and his hands were rubbing up and down my arms.

"Roza, it'll be okay… No one is going to hurt you. Breathe in and out. Deeply, calm down." His voice was soft and soothing as his hands rested on either side of my head, stroking my hair as he looked deeply into my eyes, his gaze intense as he kept saying comforting words.

I finally breathed in calmly and closed my eyes for a second and reopened them to see concern in his eyes. I smiled weakly smiled at him as I slouched forward and thought I saw longing in the depths of his melted brown eyes before his face became stoic and the emotionless bodyguard was presented to me. The smile fell from my lips and I felt anger swelling at him for never allowing people in to comfort and support him . . . why did he never let anyone in? What happened to make him this way?

"Are you alright?" only a trace of concern leaked into his words, no doubt only a small percentage was allowed out.

"Yes … what happened, after I passed out?" I asked timidly, not even knowing if I wanted to know all the answers but knew I needed to.

"Well Mikhail watched over you from the car as Pavel and I searched the perimeter of the night club…but no trace of the man who tried to kidnap you…Your father is worried immensely and would have been here but an important call for one of his, um, hotels came in. He had to take it. But your father is really worried and doesn't want you to leave the manor till our lessons start—" His eyes widened in shock and I felt my earlier anger unleash into hot rage as I sprang up into a quivering stance. My fists tightly balled, nails digging into my palms.

"What did you just say?" Dimitri's eyes widened a fraction but he stood too and looked at me with his face tightly controlled.

"Your father wants me to start training you in self-defense." I growled lowly before stalking from my room, completely ignoring the fact that I was only in minimal clothing. I could hear his almost silent footsteps behind me and knew that he was only making the sound for my benefit.

I slammed the door to my father's study open to see him just placing the phone down and his eyes widened upon my arrival, "Kiz, are-"

"She knows about the lessons," Dimitri cut in and Abe's eyes widened slightly and I knew I wouldn't have noticed had I not been staring at him so intensely.

"Yeah, _Dad _… pray tell why you feel it necessary for me to be protected?" I bellowed, my voicing booming from the tall walls. Abe winced slightly before standing to his intimidating height of six foot five.

"Rosemarie, you will take these lessons till I find the bastard who thinks he can try to kidnap _my_ daughter!" his voice held anger and determination. I knew that I wouldn't win this fight but that didn't stop me from making a fight with him.

"I don't need anyone's protection! The only reason that asshole almost got me was because I was drunk!" I screeched at him as I stepped closer to his desk. I caught sight of Pavel and Mikhail along the walls and muscles were straining in their necks from suppressed laughter. I probably would have been laughing along with them had the person not been me.

"So you could have taken that man who probably outweighed you by sixty pounds and was twice your build?" my father questioned snarkily, knowing the answer. I glowered at him.

"I did get away from him, didn't I? I was completely safe and had it under control!"

"You know as much as I do that you would have passed out from all the alcohol just like you did with Mikhail and Pavel there! And from what they reported you only had a foot difference in between you and the guy because you were struggling!"

"_I was fine!_" I boomed, I could have imagined myself rising like in the cartoons and knew my face was flushed with anger.

"Rose! How do you think I'll feel if I lost my wife and daughter in the same month and in a span of three weeks? I would blame myself for your disappearance just as I do for your mother's murder!" His face was red and his veins were probing against his heated skin.

I felt my shoulders sag in defeat and blinked away tears, "I'm sorry, dad…I wasn't thinking about your position." It only came out in a whisper but I knew he'd heard it. Then his words finally hit me; _murder._

"Mom was murdered?" I brokenly whispered as I looked desperately up at him, praying for him to deny it. But my father always gave the truth no matter how brutal it was.

"Yes," he whispered. I choked as I stumbled back a few steps and could feel the body heat radiating from Dimitri's intimidating presence. A sob escaped my lips and I whipped around seeing Dimitri's struggling features before I ran from the room and up the stairs. I could hear pursuing footsteps but slammed and locked my door and slide down it as sobs racked my body.

I had had my suspicions but I knew a sliver of hope had been in my heart that she had just been collateral damage to a robber . . . but she'd been murdered. And I remembered what the man had said last night. _"He'll get what he wants, no matter who he has to go through to get it."_

"Roza…" I heard Dimitri whisper from the opposite side and I heard him slide down the door and felt as he leaned fully against it. He was comforting me in his own way and I didn't know if that was the only reason I didn't fall apart there on the floor.

Tears flowed from my eyes and sobs had me slamming my back against the door. Why did my life have to be so complicated? What did I do to deserve all this pain?

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

I closed the oak door to the Mazur Manor silently and felt an eerie feeling flow through me as I walked towards the staircase… I was so anxious to tell Rose about the date I'd had with Christian this afternoon and tell her I actually thought he was the one even after just one date. But the thought quickly left when I heard hushed voices from the living room.

"Abe's not going to stop till that bastard is caught…they may have taken Janine but he'll go to extreme lengths to protect Rose, Dimitri." Mikhail's voice reached my ears.

"So will I," I heard Dimitri determinedly say. I peeked around the corner of the wall and was grateful of the big plant in the way as I looked at Dimitri's face. I was always good at reading people but Dimitri made it harder…but not impossible.

"That guy better know what's good for him and never try to kidnap Rose again because he'll have to take on the wrath of Abe … and you," the last part was whispered and my brows furrowed at I looked at how Dimitri glared. Rose was almost kidnapped. My eyes widened in shock…it must have happened last night. Oh my god, if only I'd left with her…. Guilt poured into my blood and soul as I thought about what could have happened. I stayed just to hear the ending of their conversation, my eyes widening at what Mikhail had said to Dimitri and how he'd reacted.

I was up the stairs in a flash and slammed into Rose's room to see her face down on the bed not moving, "Rosemarie Hathaway!"

She groaned before rolling over and looking bleary eyed at me, "What?"

"Why didn't you call me as soon as you woke up to tell me you were almost kidnapped?" I screeched as I ran over to her and embraced her tightly.

She groaned, "How did you find out about that?"

"I overheard Mikhail and Dimitri," I said about to dismiss it when her eyes lighted up and I could barely keep the smirk off my face.

"When'd you become an eavesdropper, huh, Liss?" I felt my face flush as I let my platinum hair fall down and shield my red face.

"Don't change the subject," I snapped playfully before becoming serious.

"Seriously, are you alright…?" her eyes went downcast and she sighed heavily.

"Yeah, just a little shocked is all…but Abe's making me take self-defense classes with the Russian," her tone turned from dread to happy in a matter of seconds and I wasn't sure if it was a chance to become logically skilled in fighting or to have time with Dimitri…but I had a bet on the latter.

"You'll be okay, you're strong and tough…" she smiled at me before nodding, "So…what happened between you and Hot Stuff after I left?" Her tone was teasing as her eyes became mischievous.

I flushed again, "Well actually I went on a date with him today…He's really nice and polite, Rose! He's a little sardonic and sarcastic…but he's also got a side of vulnerability in him…Ya know, he lost his parents when he was seven…They were killed by muggers coming home from an anniversary dinner…" I trailed off as tears tried to escape my eyes but I shook them off.

Rose's eyes darkened at the sentence and she sighed, "That's horrible…who took him in?"

"His Aunt Tasha…She actually lives here, ya know! I'm going to meet her on Tuesday after I get home from my new job at an internship for personal assistant at a top lawyer estate!" I squealed, "You want to come?"

"Sure why not…" she trailed off smiling at me, a bemused expression on her face, just as I was about to ask what was up Dimitri came to the cracked door. His gaze flickered over me and locked on Rose.

"Our first class is in fifteen so get ready. Hey, Vasilisa." Before I could correct him on using my full name, he was gone and out the door.

Rose groaned as she fell back onto her bed and I stood up, "Have fun with the Russian." Teasing seeped into my tone and she lifted her head to glare but anticipation was apparent on her face.

It was only a matter of time…I left smiling sneakily. Oh yes, just a matter of time…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for not updating last Sunday but I was so exhausted! Anyway tell me if you liked this chapter..or if you didn't :\ -haha, jk- but please do review and tell me about suspicions or any questions you have...though some will probably be revealed when this story is done. :) <strong>

** ~Hannah xoxo**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I walked down the stairs leading to the front door where Lissa stood, waiting for me. Off to the side in the living room was Dimitri standing behind my father who was speaking to Pavel. Catching my eye he sent me a teasing half-smile to which I glared in return as I met Lissa at the door.

I followed Lissa out the house and met her concerned gaze. I cocked my eyebrows in question? Was their left over drool on my face?

"Rose, are you okay? You look like you're in pain..." she trailed off, her concern growing more rapid by the second.

"Oh I'm peachy...I've just been waking up at six o'clock in the morning for the past two days for the lessons. And" I exclaimed, "I haven't even done actual combat training. I'm running three miles! Three miles, that is ridiculous! How is that going to help me in a fight?"

By the time I was done ranting and we were sitting in the car, Lissa's lips were trembling and twitching. I looked into her eyes to see suppressed laughter and glowered at her.

"And you think it's funny! It isn't! Seriously, Lissa I didn't know my legs could feel so sore!" I yelled as I watched her shake with laughter. I glared at her before huffing and turning towards the window, ignoring her shaking form, "Just drive."

So after five minutes of laughing she started off down the Road with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Rose...but you should've seen your face. You looked constipated!"

So after about fifteen minutes of driving in silence we pulled into a driveway of an oak green house. It had shutters that were black and the windows were from floor to ceiling with curtains that looked yellow. Off to the left side of the backyard was a shed and a few trees littering the one acre yard. In the driveway was a black Ford truck and a maroon Mercedes.

Lissa and I stepped out of her car and walked up to the front porch which wrapped completely around the house. I smiled at Lissa before she rang the doorbell.

A minute later a women that resembled Christian with black, wavy hair that reached the middle of her back and the familiar crystal blue eyes. Her skin looked porcelain with little make-up and she had a slim physique and had to be at least five foot nine. And even the scar that ran along her right cheek and stopped at the corner of her mouth only seemed to add to her beauty and represent how strong she was.

Unexpectedly she pulled me into a hug, "Oh! You must be Rose; Lissa has told me so much about you!" I awkwardly patted her back and gave Lissa a suspicious look. She only shrugged at me and smiled politely.

Tasha pulled back and smiled, "I'm sorry! I'm always hugging people...it's a habit of mine."

I laughed softly, "It's okay."

"Come on inside! The foods almost ready and then we can eat!" Tasha gestured to the living room and I followed Lissa into the house. As soon as we walked into the room, Christian sprang up from his seat on the couch and walked over to Lissa with a soft smile. He pecked her on the cheek and intertwined their fingers, pulling her to the couch.

An unnecessary pang of jealousy lashed out and was left standing in the living room in a sort of daze, "Sit down and stay a while, Rose." My eyes snapped over to Christian's and I reciprocated his smirk as I sat down in one of the leather seats on either side of the couch.

"Don't worry, Hot Stuff. I haven't even given you my threats about hurting Lissa yet. I'm not going anywhere." Others may not have noticed it but his face paled a shade or two which seemed highly unlikely but he accomplished it and Lissa grew a few shades in return.

"Rose!" she hissed at me, "You will do no such thing."

I smiled innocently at her and looked up as Tasha entered the room and smiled sweetly at the couple and me, "Foods done! Let's eat!"

My stomach rumbled in agreement and Tasha laughed as I followed her out of the room, grabbing a plate and loading it with green beans, potatoes, mac-n-cheese, and a juicy piece of steak. Getting a glass of water I sat down and waited patient-well as patiently as possible-for the other before digging in.

"So Rose, how long have you lived in LA?" Tasha asked her attention on me as I chewed some green beans.

"Oh, I lived here as a child but I'm only visiting for a funeral," I spoke, my voice growing sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry…do you mind if I ask who passed?" she asked, her gaze sympathetic and understanding. I smiled slightly.

"My mother," I answered simply, pushing food around on my plate; my appetite non-existent anymore.

"I'm sorry dear…you know Christian's parents' passed when he was little," she spoke, her gaze sorrow and it glazed over as she starred into mid-air. I looked over at Christian to see him not even touching his food and his gaze pained…but he did a good job at hiding it, but Lissa was rubbing his shoulder.

Again, jealousy pulsed through me as I wished I had someone to comfort me like that.

"I'm sorry," I spoke sincerely; we exchanged smiles before every stopped talking. Lissa wanting to make everyone cheer up as usual, smiled brightly.

"Well I got an internship for one of the top lawyer offices in the state!" I smiled at her, happy things were at least going her way.

"Really?" Christian asked, looking over at her, his eyes seemed to glow with radiance as he stared at her in awe.

"Yes! I didn't think I'd actually get the job but I did! And my boss is so nice! His name is Shane Reyes," she spoke her gazing flickering to me and she smirked like she knew something I didn't, "You should get a date with him, Rose."

I gave her a blank look before rolling my eyes, "Liss, I don't even live here…why would I start dating some here?"

"Well…Why don't you move here?" she asked softly. We hadn't really talked about me going home and I now knew that it had been something plaguing her mind for a while. I had gotten so comfortable in my routine of waking up and seeing her, my father, and Dimitri that I really hadn't thought about my life back in Court, Pennsylvania.

"I can't…I have a life there…" I trailed off, thinking of Mia. Actually in the three weeks that I'd been here she hadn't even given me a call or text. She never returned any of my phone calls or voice-mails. I'd never thought about it before and worry started to ebb its way into my stomach.

"What about when you finish school?" Lissa asked. I looked at her sadly.

"I don't know Liss," I responded, letting my eyes drop I couldn't keep the dread away though. I didn't talk for the rest of the meal.

Was I capable of leaving to only come back to visit? Could I leave Lissa behind? Only see her every other year… I knew the answer to that … and as much as I didn't want to admit it, would I really be able to not see Dimitri's bottomless brown eyes every morning? As much as I hated waking up early seeing his face was definitely the best award I could think of… To see his rare smiles that seemed to brighten up my entire shitty day…

No I couldn't and I never would be able to.

But on the other hand could I leave my life in Court? Could I go with hearing Mason's lame jokes and ridiculous pick-up lines? Could I go with Mia's partying and Eddie's boyish smile? I didn't know which one I would pick … but it's not like I can give my life up for people. I have to make decisions that will benefit me and not depend on the fact that I'll be able to see friends.

It has to be based on the fact that I'll have a settled life with a good income and living environment. . .

"I just don't know…" I trailed off to myself.

* * *

><p>Later as we were outside looking at the stars, I pulled Christian aside as Lissa was talking to Tasha.<p>

"Yes?" Christian smirked at me as gave him my utmost attention.

"Remember that little talk I mentioned earlier?" I asked sweetly, smirking when he paled again.

He cleared his throat twice before finally just nodding. My smile fell and I stepped towards him, despite the fact that I was inches shorter than him, I knew my face was covered in shadows and I was glaring fiercely.

"If you ever even think about hurting Lissa I will castrate you and then ripped your balls of before poking out your eyeballs and replacing them with your gonads, understand? And then I will shove your own dick so far up your ass that it will dislodge your intestines…" I cocked my eyebrows at him in a threatening manner.

"Got it, Hot Stuff? Don't you ever hurt her or their will be hell to pay…I'll make you wish you'd never even laid eyes on her."

Christian's color had returned. Slowly, but it had returned and he nodded at me. I didn't miss the way his hands hand burrowed themselves in his pockets, closer to his crotch. I smiled evilly at him before stepping back and grinning.

"I wouldn't ever hurt her, Rose. And despite the fact that I find you a little psychotic," I glared at him, "I know you'll never let someone hurt that wonderful women and that makes me feel better knowing she's being protected by someone who will go to such lengths for revenge…"

I smiled at him before nodding.

"Christian, Rose!" Lissa called for us, we both looked over at her to see her gesturing for us to come. We looked back at each other and nodded slightly before we made our way over to her. Our conversation in the back of our minds; not forgotten.

* * *

><p>Later that day Lissa dragged me to the mall and not knowing what type of shopping freak she was I agreed to go with her.<p>

Lissa decided that she needed some new reading material so we were in Books-A-Million and I was impatiently walking around searching for her? Really how do you lose someone in a bookstore, no matter if it was a little bigger than necessary, there was only so many aisles you could go through.

Just as I walked past one aisle, I retraced by steps to peek around the bookcase to see Dimitri looking at the back of a book.

Taking the fact that he didn't know I was there I looked at how his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and the way his lips had tightened. His eyes were flickering from the books edges as he read the back quickly. Wondering what book he was reading, I strained my eyes to see the word 'Westerns' in cursive writing on the sign above the section.

Looking at his duster that he wore I couldn't help but smirk; so Comrade wanted to be a cowboy, how…interesting.

But what happened next had my fingernails burrowing themselves in my palms. Pale hands wrapped around his waist and he looked over his left in surprise before one of his gorgeous smiles took over his face as he looked at the women.

Curious I tried to maneuver in my small space to catch sight of the women. But to no avail, well that is until I stumbled into the opening of the aisle and Dimitri's head whipped around to see me. I smiled innocently, "Hey Comrade."

And the mystery woman was revealed: Tasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Cliff-hanger! *Gasp* Tell me what you think! (I know you all liked my detailed description from Rose to Christian) ;D<strong>

**~Hannah xoxo**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_"Rose?" Tasha's voice shook me from the horror that my mind had pulled me into and I forced a smile at her. Dimitri looked like a deer caught in headlights and quickly pulled away from Tasha's arms. Longing flashed in her eyes but she replaced it with a smile and came up to hug me unexpectedly. _

_"H-Hey, Tasha…" I stammered at her as I weakly returned her hug. _

_"Rose! I found that book-Tasha? Dimitri?" Lissa's voice was full of surprise as she looked at the three of us, a thick book in her right hand that now dangled insignificantly at her side. I couldn't believe it, Dimitri was with Tasha? Or at least knew her in some way. And it was totally obvious that she was into him. And their relationship was strong; anyone with eyes could see that. I had only seen them together for five minutes and could tell he trusted her and could let go when with her. Could feel happy…_

_I felt tears want to escape my eyes and hurriedly blinked and looked up to see that Dimitri was still looking at me. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was incredibly confused. Concern flashed through his eyes as I stumbled back a few steps narrowly missing a bookstall. _

_"Rose?" Lissa was looking at me but the world seemed to spin. I blinked at her._

_"I-I gotta go," I said, my voice trembling, "I'll catch you later, Lissa." With that I stumbled backwards before spinning around making a beeline for the front of the store._

_"Rose!" Dimitri's voice broke through the maddening rage my mind had slipped into and I stopped but didn't turn, "Rose…How do you know, Tasha?" _

_I left, not looking back. And he didn't come after me either. How do **you** know her, Dimitri? It was then as I slipped into my car that realization came over my mind and it had me sitting there re-thinking all of the moments we had together. _

_I was crushing on my father's bodyguard and my new mentor. _

"Rose?" Dimitri's smooth, slightly accented voice pulled me out of the memory of Friday night. I looked to my left, not bothering to turn my head.

"Yeah?"

"You're slowing down…are you alright? You've been out of it all morning," I nodded my head as I picked up my pace. It had been two days since then and this was the first time that I'd been around Dimitri since my realization. And because of it, I noticed a lot of things about Dimitri. Like how his lips tightened together when he was concentrating on something or how he ran his hand through his hair when he was agitated, frustrated, or self-conscious. I also noticed how he looked at me when we were training, like really looked at me and his expression took on one of awe.

But that all didn't matter since he was obviously dating Tasha. I couldn't help it but I knew that my liking towards her had definitely plummeted to being on the border-line of hate. I shook my head as if trying to clear the thoughts of all the jealousy and anger.

I pushed my already screeching muscles and ignored the pain and embraced the stinging in my legs as I tried to outrun the problems my life was now assaulted with.

"Rose..."

"Rose."

"Rose!"

Dimitri finally broke through my enraged mind and I looked up to see him at the finish line beside me where we'd just stopped and had finished our three mile run.

"W-what?" I gasped as I bent down on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I could feel my pulse going crazy under my skin and wondered if you could see it pumping on the side of my neck or on my wrist.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard like that. You could seriously hurt yourself," he told me, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me sincerely.

"Sorry. What's the point of this running anyway? Your suppose to be teaching me how to fight in combat not to run around in circles," I told him snarkily, sending him a smirk as his face cleared and his rolled his eyes. I had to give it to him, he could put up with my snarky sarcasm.

"If your faced off with someone who's two feet taller than you an outweighs you by a hundred pounds, what are you going to do?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow as he sipped some water from his bottle.

"That's simple," I said, "I punch and kick at him."

Dimitri chuckled, "That's not going to stop somebody who knows how to fight."

"Alright then I knee him in the balls," I said putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows since I could never do just one, well, at least not without looking disabled.

"Again, what if they already grab you...or what if it's a woman?"

"Ugh, I don't know what?" I said, throwing my hands up into the air.

"You run."

I felt like my entire face fell into a blank and irritated look and from Dimitri's twitching lips I knew that's what must have happened. I glared at him as I smacked his arm.

"Ugh! You are so infuriating," I growled, walking towards the door that lead into the gym. Dimitri chuckled as he followed. I finally stepped into the room and noticed a few mats placed on the wood floor and looked at Dimitri who was smiling one of his half-smiles at me.

"Your finally going to learn some combat, Rose." I almost squealed but refrained as I skipped over to the mats and hopped onto them, waiting for Dimitri to come as well.

"Come at me with all you've got." And I didn't need to be told twice.

Let's just say, all I got wasn't enough to keep Dimitri from giving me a already reddening bruise on the bottom of my rib-cage. I winced as I was slammed against the floor.

"Ow," I muttered as I tried to control my heavy breathing. Dimitri was barely breaking a sweat and flashed me a smile. I glared at up him as I sighed and closed my eyes. Since that sense was taken away my others were heightened and I felt as Dimitri relaxed against me, but not completely enough so that I had trouble breathing.

I could feel his clenching muscles through his sweatpants and t-shirt. His torso and legs were pressed firmly to mine and I bit back a moan as he shifted, his muscles gliding along my exposed torso since I was only wearing a sports-bra and track shorts.

I finally opened my eyes and gave Dimitri a confused look. Why was he still on me? Did he want me like I did him? Did he like me? Or was a just a side dish and not his main course like Tasha? Just as I was about to push him away, I could have sworn Dimitri's eyes flashed down to my lips and I licked them as they suddenly turned dry.

Dimitri started to lean down and just as his lips were about to press against mine, I loud crash came from upstairs. As if a window was being smashed and destroyed. My eyes widened and Dimitri was off of me in a flash pulling a gun from out of his gym bag with me right behind him as he stealthily and quietly made his way up the stone steps, his gun steady in front of him.

I followed his as well, staying close. As Dimitri pushed open the door, he positioned himself so he was blocking me and able to shot if anyone appeared.

"Come on," he whispered, glancing back at me.

We moved silently down the hallway and I couldn't help but feel safe and protected with Dimitri in front of me and willing to throw himself into any danger to save my life. Not that I would want him to do that but it was still nice to know someone was there to protect you from evil.

We had just turned to corner to see Pavel and Mikhail almost at the door of my father's study. Having not noticed us they both whipped around almost shooting till they saw that it was only Dimitri and I. I smiled weakly at them and they nodded as they both turned and finally opened the door.

I was right, my father's bay window was shattered and he stood with a note in his hand, his eyes and face glazed over with a eerie expression of calm. But whatever was on the note I knew it had to be something bad because my father was tense and looked like he wanted to lash out on someone. As if just noticing the new four people in the room, he looked up slowly but his eyes stayed on me the longest before going back to the note.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked, his voice controlled and an unfamiliar tightness added to it. I had a feeling he hadn't missed the way my father had looked at me and at the note.

"It's note...from the people who killed Janine. _'Stop your business now or lose your daughter just like you lost your wife'_." I heard the underlying fear and anger in Abe's words and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his lean waist. He returned the hug, handing the note to Dimitri.

"Pavel, Mikhail. Alert security and ask them how this goddamn happened! I want electricity added to my fences and sensors implanted in the ground."

"Yes sir," the two men chorused marching out of the room, their hushed voices unheard to the remaining three.

"Belikov see if you can find anything on that. I've got a...meeting and a client to see. I'll take Stan with me." Abe squeezed my shoulder before leaving the room. I watched my father till he disappeared around the corner and looked at Dimitri who's fist was clenched, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Dimitri...what is this all about?" I asked, my voice fragile and innocent. Dimitri looked at me with sadness and sighed.

"Just forget it Rose. Just forget it." With that he left the room, leaving me in the puddle of shattered glass.

How could I forget this? They were threatening my life now... And I wanted to know what could be worth destroying my father's family... I was going to start my own investigation and find the person that murdered my mother. And Dimitri was going to help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think...finally put in a little bit of drama between the triangle that is Rose-Dimitri-Tasha. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I didn't know how to exactly write this but I gave it my best. Review!<strong>

**~Hannah**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

**Guys. I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. My fucking computer broke and I had to get a new one. I apologize for not updating and I hope I still have my faithful readers. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that somebody was threatening my life. . . What could my Dad have possibly done to get somebody to react in such a way? To kill my mother and threaten my life?<br>I paced in my room, my hands shaking... And what business? All my father did was sell and buy hotels, right? H-He didn't do anything illegal...did he?

What if he did? What if he sold drugs or weapons? Did human trafficking? Breathing heavily, I walked out of my room and quickly made my way down the stairs. Sneaking throughout the house, quietly I glanced into my father's study to see it empty. Gulping... I tip-toed in and glanced back at the door.

I started searching everywhere. Through the drawers, cabinets, his computer was password protected so after three failed attempts I gave up and looked at the bookcase. And then I noticed that a section was fake.

My jaw dropped and looking at the door I quickly went over to it... after failing to open it... I noticed a lock and pulled out my bobby pin. I waited till I heard the distinct click and silently opened up the cabinet.  
>In there were stacks of papers and files. There were foreign names, addresses, and all sorts of information. Picking up a paper, I scanned it and felt disbelief build in me.<p>

My father sold and bought weapons/drugs. Cocaine, heroine, weed, meth. . .He bought shotguns, pistols, machine-guns, gernades...

My breathing was rapid as I looked through more and more of the files... My god, who the hell was my father? If he sold and bought things like this! What was to stop him from killing people? Oh my, god! What if he already had killed people?

All the sudden footsteps were coming down the hall and my eyes widened. I stuffed the papers back into the cabinet and quickly relocked it. I couldn't leave the room, so I frantically looked around and dove under my father's desk. . .

Please, God, don't let someone come in here. . . Please Jesus, tears started forming in my eyes as I thought of people being murdered by my father. And Pavel, and Mikhail. . . And Dimitri, oh God-that was why he had bodyguards! He murdered people and sold illegally.

I listened intensely for any sign of somebody in the hallway and when I was sure nobody was out there. I ran from the room and glanced down the hallway before I slammed into something. Grunting I bounced back and looked forward to see Dimitri looking at me suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he glanced at my father's study then back to me. He killed people. . . He allowed my father to hand weapons to murderers and thugs... Breathing rapidly I backed away from him.

His eyebrows furrowed and he stepped towards me, "Rose?"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed as I tried to go past him but he caught me around the waist and I used one of the minor defense moves I knew and elbowed him in the gut. He groaned but held tight as he slammed me against a nearby wall, locking all my limbs in place but keeping space between our heads.

"Rose! What are you doing? What's wrong?" he yelled, concern laced in his voice. How could somebody so nice and polite, kill people? How...?

"Get away from me... You kill people," I sobbed, trying to scramble away from him. His face showed shock and I was able to escape his grip and I broke into my fastest run as I bounded up the stairs.  
>I heard pursueing footsteps and leaped into my room but Dimitir slipped through as I slammed it shut, "Please...don't hurt me."<p>

I fell to the ground and huddle against the wall as I looked up at him. I knew I must have appeared like a frightened child. But at the moment that's what I was. I was so scared of him. I didn't know what he'd do to me.

"Hurt you? Roza, I'd never harm... What did you see Rose? What did you find?" he murmured, kneeling by me, when I whimpered his face flashed with sadness and hurt but he backed away enough that I stopped shaking.

"I found his files... You're not working for him because of his hotel business are you? You're here because of his illegal dealings...aren't you?" I looked up at him and knew my last stread of hope was about to be destroyed.

"Yes," he whispered, finally falling down and sitting in pathetically on the floor, looking so ashamed of himself, "I help your father sell and buy drugs and weapons... We even do human trafficking sometimes." My tears fell and I nodded as I sobbed. I rocked my body back and forth, gripping my chest. I couldn't deal with this... my father killed people just like my mother did. Oh my, God.

"Why was my mother killed, Dimitri?" I asked, my tone cold and firm... Even I didn't regconize it. He winced as if that was the last question he wanted to answer.

"We don't know, Rose. But we're looking for the answers... We just don't have them yet," he said, looking at the carpet.

"I want to help," I sid suddenly, nodding I stood up and wiped my eyes, Dimitri started to protest, "No. You and I are going to start secretly looking for my mother's murderer."

"Rose, your father would murderer me if I let you get involved," he said, jumping up and gripping my hands.

"I hate being out of the loop, Dimitri," I said, "You'd want to do the same thing if it was your mother. You and I both know you would."

"We'll tell my father that I know about his side-business and I'm going to help," I said, "I can't just sit there and let my mother's murderer roam the streets as if they didn't just take away a wife and a mother."

"But Rose-"

"I'm doing it Dimitri."

He sighed tiredly and pinched the bridge, "Okay...Okay." I sighed as I sniffled. I couldn't believe I was about to start searching for my mother's murderer. The man (or women) who took away my mother was going to come to justice. Even if it did cost me my life. He would be sentenced to death.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really short...but I didn't want to put too much into one chapter...Hope you liked this and if you didn't well tell me why and I'll try to improve. . . ;)<strong>

**~Hannah**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**

* * *

><p>I grunted as Dimitri's fist slammed against my ribcage and I resisted the urge to moan in pain. I clenched my jaw and glared at him.<p>

"Abusive Russian," I muttered, Dimitri smirked slightly at me but I saw worry in his eyes and rolled my own, "I'm fine, Dimitri. I'm not glass, I won't break."

We continued on with fighting; me earning several bruises and landing only three hits in total on him...though I'm pretty sure I bruised my knuckles more than I bruised him. Stupid, Russian God made of stone...

When we were finished I was doing my cooling down stretches and looked over at Dimitri guzzling down a bottle of water. I found myself transfixed by the way his apples adom gracefully rose and fell as he drank. His lips were pressed softly against the lid and I could easily imagine them wrapped around something totally different.

At the noise of the bottle crinkling from the lack of liquid I blinked and blushed when I noticed I was being turned on and I was breathing heavily for a totally different reason. _God dammit,_ I thought,_ I need to get laid._

I quickly got up and called out, "Later Dimitri." I then made a quick escape, feeling the familiar coil of my muscles in my pelvic region. I resisted the urge to rub my thighs roughly together.

"Are you okay, Rose? You looked a little red..." Dimitri trailed off walking closer to me. I almost whimpered as a droplet of sweat rolled along his temple and down his neck, disappearing into his V-neck. I subtly tried to step backwards farther from him before I did something I'd regret, say start dry humping him on the floor.

Though the regret would strictly have to do when he rejected and humiliated me. Yeah, I've never been rejected and I'm not about to start now.

"Totally okay. I-I really need to go," I practically sprinted out of the gym and slammed against the door leading into the main part of the house. I licked my dry lips as I took the steps two at a time and slammed my door shut and locked it. I hurried to the bathroom and stripped before turning on the water and having a forty minute cold shower.

As I was getting dressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, my phone buzzed and I clicked on the message from Lissa.

**Hey, meet me the mall? - Lissa Rhea**

_Sure, be there in twenty? - Sexy Rose_

**Cool, see ya! :D - Lissa Rhea**

I smiled slightly and breathed in deeply, nothing like a shopping marathon to cool down the hormones of the sex drive. I quickly tied up my black converse and grabbing the keys to one of my father's cars and stashing two hundred dollars in my bra along with my license. I didn't really want to pay a ticket for not having that, now did I?

I trotted down the stairs and almost shreaked when Dimitri stepped unexpectedly out in front of me, "Where are you going?"

"To the mall... Tell my father I'll see him later." I tried to walk around him but he grasped my elbow and I clenched my jaw, "Let go."

He did but slowly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I almost regretted saying it so cold and firmly, but it still hadn't slipped my mind that he'd murdered people. I could still find him attractive even if he was a cold-blooded murderer, right?

"Be careful," he murmured, I nodded slightly before walking outside and hopping into my father's black Audi, speeding out of the driveway.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled up in front of the mall and walked into the food court where Lissa had announced she was waiting via text message.

"Rose!" I looked to my right and grinned when I saw her but almost glared when I spotted Tasha next to her. Great, girls day! Not.

"Hey Lissa, Tasha!" Fake enthusiasm had always been my cup of tea especially around guys that were unbelievably stupid but incredibly sexy.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa greeted me with a hug and Tasha hugged me as well-though I think she noticed my rigid posture. I quickly made sure to get on Lissa's left and kept her in between us as we shopped. We finally ended up in Victoria's Secret when I noticed a familiar brown-haired man outside the store.

"Adrian?" I questioned, shocked that I'd run into him. He turned surprised at my voice but quickly smiled and greeted me with his familiar yet sexy Greek accent.

"Hello, Rose," he said, smiling at me.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you in two weeks!" He grinned at me and I felt a tingle go down my spine. Jeez, lets hope I don't try to fuck you in the bathroom.

"Rose-whoa. Hello, I'm Lissa." Lissa smiled as her eyes trailed up and down his body painfully slowly and I elbowed her in the side.

"Ow," she muttered.

"You have a boyfriend," I hissed, "One of which his aunt is in the dressing rooms merely twenty feet from us."

"Doesn't mean I can't appriciate sexy men," she muttered smiling at Adrian when he smirked at her.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov," he said, holding out his hand and kissing her knuckles when she laid her petite one is his rather large one._ I bet they were-Shut up, Rose!_

"So Adrian, I was thinking that Rose and I'd go clubbing tonight. Wanna join us?" she asked, smiling sexily at him. I almost let my jaw hit the ground. She was shamelessly flirting with him.

"I'd love to. There's this new club called Shadow Kiss and you have got to check it out," he said in a deepened voice that had me almost shivering.

"Great! We'll meet you there at nine?" she said. He nodded kissing my knuckles and nodding at Lissa as he sauntered out of the mall.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you meet him?" she exploded looking at me.

"Lissa, you cursed!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide. She rolled her own as she smirked at me.

"I do curse every now and then Rose...SO?"

"I just met him here a little over two weeks ago," I mumbled just as Tasha came up to us with a Victoria's Secret bag in hand.

"Who was that?" she asked, her eyes looking to where Adrian had exited.

"Rose's new boy-toy," Lissa giggled as she walked off leaving me giving her a dry look and Tasha raising an eyebrow

"What about Dimitri?" she asked, subtly but I could hear underlying curiousity there.

"He's just her self-defense mentor," Lissa called smirking at me. I glared. Maybe, but I wish it were more. I watched as Tasha smiled slightly at me before going after Lissa. Something told me she was happy about this new found info. . .

* * *

><p>I closed the door softly and looked over when voices suddenly cut off in the living room. My father was holding a note and Dimitri, Pavel, and Mikhail stood surrounding him. All looking at me with new re-enforced concern.<p>

"Something wrong?" I asked, setting my bags on the loveseat and walking towards my father.

"Another note," Dimitri stated, his jaw clenching tightly.

"What's it say?" I asked, licking my lips and fear ebbing at my gut. Dimitri must have seen it because he came to stand behind me after giving me the note. I felt his warm and protective palm on my lower back.

_This is my second warning. . . Stop now or lose your daughter. Your precious Rose._  
><em>- N.I.<em>

"Who's N.I?" I asked as fear grew stronger.

"We don't know," my father stated, "But it will only be a matter of time before we find him...he's getting bolder with putting his initials." I nodded and looked at Dimitri silently telling him was now the time to tell my father of my newfound knowledge.

"Baba...I know about your side-business..." I said slowly, looking at him sadly. He didn't look surprised and nodded.

"I know. Dimitri already told me today. I'm sorry you found out the way you did though, Rose. I never meant for this to happen or for you to get involved. And I'm still not comfortable with you being involved with your mother's death, but I know your stubburn..." he sighed as he looked at me and then Dimitri, "If anything happens to her, Belikov. Things you have seen will only seem like a pin prick compared to what I'd do to you..." Surprise and fear for Dimitri overtook the fear for myself and I was about to say something when Dimitri's hand shook and undoubtedly knew that was the only sign of fear that he'd let show.

"Understood, sir." He said in a deep and accented voice.

"Well I'm going partying tonight..."

"What?" Dimitri and my father yelled and I winced, _shit._

"Um...yeah. Well it's not like I know who this person is and I can't just stop my life and not live because of it... I need to act as if this isn't happening or I'll become a shell of who I am and be obsessed with this problem." I looked from the two men who held very respected views from me to the other two who I'd know my entire life.

"But Rose-," Dimitri started.  
>"I know some manouvers that will protect me, Comrade. . . Don't worry," he glared at me for no doubt interrupting him and I smirked slightly.<p>

"Rose-," I shook my head.

"I'm going, later guys...bye Baba," I walked off to my room to get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

**I'd really like it if more of my faithful readers reviewed! I want to know if I'm doing a good job and if this is still capturing your attention just like the beginning of the story did. I apologize that I haven't had a lot of romance but I plan to stir it up this chapter. . . PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<br>**

* * *

><p>Lissa and I were standing outside of Shadow Kissed waiting for the line to move forward, "Ugh, this is taking forever!" I usually didn't whine but my legs were starting to cramp from standing in one place and I was here to dance not to stand in line, bored.<p>

Lissa chuckled as she held Christian's hand, "Rose we've only been here for five minutes."

"Well, five minutes too long," I growled, snatching her wrist and shoving people out of the way, ignoring the glares from the girls and the awe-filled gazes of the guys before I finally got to the front.

"You have to wait-," I trailed my hand along his leg before it was resting on his manhood, which if I did say so, was pretty big. I smiled coyly and whispered things that I was "going to do to him tonight" in his ear till he was practically choking on his tongue. He hurriedly unclipped the rope and allowed us into the club, yelling at the groaning and complaining crowd.

"Your such a slut," Christian muttered but even his gaze had darkened from my movements and I smirked at him.

"Proud of it," I replied, leaving them and making my way to the bar, ordering vodka shots.

"Well, damn, can you get dressed up." Adrian's voice practically dripped with desire and I smirked as I glanced at him without turning my head and throwing my shot back. I licked my lips at the familiar burn and moaned in pleasure.

So after several shots and drunken discussions I finally dragged Adrian onto the dance floor and we grinded against one another, his hands gripping my hips and my own in the air as I rocked my hips to LMFAO's "I'm Sexy and I Know It" song. Great song...though they play it a little too often and are going to wear it out soon.

We were dancing to a slow song when I gazed around to find Lissa and Christian talking to each other in one of the shadowed booths, not looking drunk at all. In fact both of their beers seemed to be untouched and I couldn't help but smiled slightly at the longing on Christian's face and the adoration upon Lissa's. I could tell that they were both falling deeply in love with each other already. Even though they'd only been dating for a month and a half now.

"Rose?" I looked up at Adrian and couldn't help but feel like something was missing or just plain _wrong_.

"Yeah?"

"You looked deep in thought...hehe, you ight?" Adrian's voice was slurred slightly but I laughed jokingly and nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked playfully, playing with the collar of his shirt flirtatiously. I looked back at Lissa and was happy she had finally found someone that would be there for her always. I knew Christian wouldn't be leaving anytime soon if at all. She deserved to build a family after losing her's. I sadly thought of her parents. Her mother. . .

"Rose?" Adrian had stopped dancing and was looking at me with genuine concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, wiping away a fallen tear, "Just thinking of losing the people you love and feeling alone." Adrian's face showed sympathy and understanding. He rested his cheek on my head and rubbed my back, comfortingly.

"You want to talk about it?" I nodded weakly as he pulled me out of the club and hugged me on the streets.

"My mom died-no was _murdered_ almost two months ago and-and we still haven't found out who did it!" I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around Adrian and held onto him like a lifeboat, "She didn't deserve to die! She was a great woman who fought for her loved ones! She was a caring mother who I took for granted! Why was she taken from me? Was it because of something I did? Was it my fault? Is this God's way of punishing me?" I cried harder as I thought of her lifeless body lying underneath the cold, wet ground-surrounded by bugs.

"No!" Adrian held me tighter as if to take away my pain-_I wish it were that easy_, "It had nothing to do with you! The person who did it was sick and twisted! He-He has no humanity left! It was his fault and his deranged beliefs!"

"It hurts! It hurts so fucking much. It is like someone literally ripped out my organs and bled them out. I feel empty inside and only few people can cure me but it is always there in the shadows. This suffocating pressure that wants to take over my mind." I gripped his back and tried to burrow into his chest as if to escape the feeling but it just doesn't work that way.

"It's gonna be okay Rose. You're gonna be okay, you hear me? You'll be alright!" Adrian sighed sadly as I tilted my head up and looked up at him pleadingly.

"You think so?" I brokenly whispered.

"I do." His eyes flickered down to my lips and in seconds his lips were pressed softly against my own, washing away the sudden panic attack-but only for a little while. But all too soon he pulled away and I looked at him confusedly.

"What-?"

"Your vulnerable, Rose. You need to go home and sleep... Come on, let's go get Lissa and her boy toy." I smiled at the reference of Christian and nodded.

"Okay. Your a good guy Adrian," I spoke softly.

"Yeah," he muttered, "Sure I am."

* * *

><p>I closed the front door softly and my brow furrowed in confusion at the soft glow of light coming from the living room and when I peeked in Dimitri sat on the couch, looking intensely at papers among papers scattered all over the coffee table.<p>

"Dimitri?" I asked softly. He looked up at me and I gasped at the deep bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted and his eyes were becoming red from fatigue.

"You need to go to sleep," I murmured to him, slipping into the couch beside him and sighed tiredly. He smiled softly at me before looking back at the papers, "What are you looking at?"

"Suspects." Any happiness that had been in my system left and I frowned slightly before scooting to the edge of the couch and sure enough several papers of men and even some woman were scattered out. Information from height to criminal records listed down the pages of paper.

"Any certain-"

"Not yet...but I'll get there. Don't worry, Rose. I'll find the person who took your mother away from you."

"We'll find them." I corrected him as I leaned backwards, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, we will." Just before I slipped off into la-la land I could have sworn I felt someone kiss my forehead and push a strand of hair behind my ear, "I think I'm f..." I slipped off and snuggled up against a hard but comfortably warm figure, sighing peacefully.

...

My eyes cracked open and I looked around the room and then at the body before me. What the hell? Glancing higher up, I groaned at the sunlight and the pounding in my head became more dominant, knocking out any other thoughts but pain and soreness.

A grunt greeted me and I finally peeked up to see Dimitri looking down at me with furrowed eyebrows, "Rose?" I noticed our positions and had to try really hard to control the blush wanting to explode on my face. My legs were wrapped tightly around Dimitri's and I was pushed up against the back of the couch with Dimitri's arm wrapped tightly around my waist. We were touching basically everywhere. Dear God, did it feel good though.

"Hi," I murmured. All the sudden a chuckle sounded from the doorway and Dimitri jumped up skillfully and crouched before me in a defensive manner only to stand up properly when he recognized Mikhail in the doorway, smirking at us evilly.

"Hello lovebirds," he greeted, sipping coffee, "Have a nice night?" I blushed deeply before standing up slowly and walking towards the staircase in the foyer.

"I'll meet you in the gym in a little while Dimitri," I murmured as I passed him, glaring briefly at Mikhail as I passed him as well. He only chuckled in amusement before I raced upstairs and once in my room, did I let the small smile grace my lips and I touch the burning skin of my lower back that Dimitri's hand had unconsciously been rubbing.

...

I walked into the gym two hours later to see Dimitri doing push-ups and glared briefly at the pace and how he wasn't even breaking a sweat, it just wasn't fair. I practically struggled with doing push-ups, when we'd begun training I hadn't even managed to push my self up properly, I'd had to lift weights for the first two weeks.

"Hello Rose," he greeted with a grunt as I heard him murmur 72. I rolled my eyes, show-off.

"Hey, Dimitri." I joined him in warm ups and winced at the-unfortunately-familiar 80's music, "Ugh, not this crap again. Why can't you be like regular guys and listen to rock while exercising?" I complained, like who really listens to composers while running and doing self-defense?

"It's either this or country music," I muttered bitterly that neither was pleasant before hopping into an offensive crouch as I waited for Dimitri to remove his hoodie leaving him in a black wife-beater. We circled each other for a minute before he finally striked out with a left hook and caught me in the rib cage-again! I swear, one day one of them was going to snap out of my skin. Then he'd regret it.

"Ow," I muttered. So we exchanged punches and kicks and for once I actually managed to get a few good hits in and was satisfied when he grunted. Not a lot but it was better than the slight wince he usually gave me when I hit him. So, progress!

Unsuspecting though, my leg whipped out and he lost his balance but I fell as well, landing heavily and clumsily on his chest, groaning at the hard impact. But I didn't go unnoticed how his fingers clenched firmly around my waist and I slipped into a straddling position. Glancing at his lips and the way his eyes darkened with desire. His gaze trailed down to where our bodies met and he unconsciously pulled me closer to him, his lips puckering slightly.

But all the sudden he blinked and in a flash I was on the ground with his standing over me and looking at his hands in confusion before glancing at me and then averting his eyes.

"Dimitri-" but without another word nor glance he stormed from the gym, leaving me breathing heavily on the floor with an eerie desperation clawing at my stomach. I gulped as I stared at the ceiling. _What the fuck was that? _

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I thought it was pretty good, thank you very much..jk. But anyway hope you review and tell me if you liked it or not! <strong>

**~Hannah**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I was propped up on my elbows and reading a Cosmo magazine when my phone had rung, startling me.<p>

"Hello, Rosie," I growled lowly in my throat at Adrian but he just laughed lightly at me, "Want to meet me for coffee?"

"Only if you promise to never call me that again," I bargained.

"Haha, we both know that won't matter..." he murmured; I could practically see the smirk on his handsome face. Smartass.

"Fine. Where?"

So thirty minutes later I sat down across from Adrian and smiled at his familiar face. His messy brown hair was perfect as usual and his emerald eyes glowed with an unusual happiness but mischeif lay beneath as always.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured, sending me a smile before bringing his cup of coffee to his pale pink lips.

"Hey... How've you been?" I asked as I let my fingers graze along my warm cup of coffee, my cold fingers stinging from the heat. It had been three days since the kiss but I'd gone on another date with him to see American Reunion in the theaters and we ate at a cute little Greek restuarant afterwards.

"I've been good... You?" he grinned at me. I smiled softly looking down at my drink before bringing it slowly to my lips.

"Great... Is there a particular reason you called me down here?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him as I smirked lightly.

"Hmm. Yes... How would you feel about coming with me to a ball this afternoon?" he asked, smiling at me but I noticed how kept chewing on his inner cheek and knew he was a little nervous about being rejected. After two dates, did he think I'd still reject him?

"A ball? As in dancing formally and dressing up? Well Adrian I didn't think you went to that sort of thing but I guess I could go. Where is it?" I asked, smiling at him as his eyes glowed with renewed happiness.

1040 Rockcliff Terror... Trust me, you'll know which house it'll be at," he glanced above my head and I noticed his eyes widen, "I have to go get my tux but I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight, Rose."

He kissed my knuckles and a chill went down my spine and I smiled at him and his show of chivalry. I watched him step into his silver Audi and sighed happily. At least there was one good thing in my life that couldn't go wrong.

As I unlocked my car and was about to start it up, my phone rang, startling me for the second time today, "Hello?"

"Rose!" I gasped and dropped the keys onto the floor of the car and slammed my leg against the steering wheel.

"Mia! Why the hell haven't you contaced me in the two months that I've been away?" I screamed at her and could imagine her pulling the phone away from her ear. Anger flowed through me followed quickly by relief that she was okay.

"Calm down, that's why I'm contacting you," she said, squealing before calming back down, "I've been seeing someone and he purposed!"

"Eddie?" I easily guessed.

"Yeah-how'd you know? Did Mason spill? I'm gonna fucking chop off-"

"Mia! You are my best friend, remember? I know that y'all have had a thing for each other for a few months now maybe even before you ended things with Jesse..." I said, thinking back with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh... And yeah that was actually the reason I broke up with him I was already falling for Eddie before I was single again... And damn it! Rose you ruined my surprise... Could've at least pretended you had no clue," she muttered. I chuckled before becoming mock-serious.

"Oh my god! You're getting married!" I said in a high-pitched voice giggling with Mia before bending down to get my keys.

"Yeah well at least I can surprise you... We're coming up to LA to see you! Mason, Eddie, and me!" she screamed and I screamed with her.

"Seriously? When?"

"We're in the airport now! Rose I cannot wait to see you! I've missed you so much," she whispered the last part.

"I've missed you too! Mia, I'll see you soon I've gotta go though! Tell the guys I love them and cannot wait to see them!"

"Alright, bye boo!" I hung up and squealed one more time while squirming in my seat. I couldn't believe it! I was so excited. . .

Pulling into my driveway minutes later, I grinned when I saw Lissa's car in front of the porch and quickly hopped out of my own car before running inside.

"Rose!" I looked towards the living room and smiled at the sight of Lissa. She had on white skinny jeans with a jade green cardigan and a white tank top underneath, the color defined her eyes and she had on matching green sandals. I hugged her and we flopped back down on the couch.

"Hey! Guess what?" I said, grinning so much that my cheeks started to hurt.

"What?" she asked, smiling at me.

"My best friend, Mia, from Court is coming!" I screamed and Lissa stopped the bouncing on the couch and looked at me startled.

"What?" she asked, leaning back as if dazed.

"Yeah, along with Mason and Eddie!" I said, smiling hugely at her but it started to fall from my face as she looked at me sadly but fought to keep happiness on her face.

"Great. That's so...great!" she said, smiling, "Hey Rose, ya'known what? I gotta go...but I'll see you later," she murmured, walking towards the door.

"Lissa? Are you okay?" I asked, sitting worriedly on the couch.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine...See ya, Rose." She left and I sadly looked at the door before sitting back and sighing.

"Hey," I stiffened at I looked up at Dimitri standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face, I had a flashback to the gym and gulped.

"Hey..."

"She looked upset..." he murmured, coming to sit in one of the leather armchairs.

"Yeah... I don't know what I did..." I murmured, looking at him sadly, "What'd I do, Dimitri?"

"She's just upset that you have another best friend," he said.

"But..."

"I know, Roza...but she... Lissa depends on you a lot and to think that you don't see her the same way hurts her," he murmured. I smiled at him sadly.

"You should be a therapist instead of a bodyguard, Dimitri Belikov." He smiled at me and sighed.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh! I'm going to a ball with Adrian..." I trailed off uncomfortably. His eyes sharpened as he stared at me and his jaw clenched.

"What?" he gulped as if to contain anger. I saw jealousy flash in his eyes but it disappeared quickly as it appeared.

"Yeah..." I murmured... All the sudden the doorbell rang and I sprang up to get away from the smothering atmosphere and opened it to find a black box with a sparkling white ribbon tied neatly around it.

I picked it up and smiled at the note written in black, neat cursive.

_Rose is in red,_  
><em>But never in blue,<em>  
><em>Sharp as a thorn,<em>  
><em>And fights like one too.<em>  
><em>P.S- Hope you like the dress and shoes... Can't wait to see you tonight.<em>  
><em>xoxo Adrian.<em>

"I swear to god, that man is so corny..." I muttered but the note was snatched from my hand and I whirled around to scowl at Dimitri who was scanning the note before looking back at me.

"This is the man you're seeing?" he asked as he crushed the card in his firm grip.

"Yes..." I growled, "And if you'll excuse me I have a dress to try on." I stalked up the stairs and slammed the door shut, angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up is the ball and the arrival of the gang! Review please!<strong>

**~ Hannah  
><strong>

**xoxo  
><strong>


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

**Guys...I just want to say that I'm so honored that people actually think that I can write. Y'all give me confidence and courage to continue on with something in my life and say that I can actually do it. I can't explain to you how special that makes me feel. I hope y'all will stay with me till the very end in this story and read any other stories that I may create in the future. :) Review guys! Tell me what you think and if you have any suspicions yet of who killed Janine and is after Rose!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<br>**

* * *

><p>I looked at the red dress Adrian had bought me and smiled. It was silk but stopped right above my knees in the front but trailed on the floor in the back; it was strapless and had a black belt under the bust that match the five inch black shoes he also got me. They were peep-toes and had a small bow over the knuckles of my feet. It was absolutely gorgeous, especially on me...not to brag or anything.<p>

I had on silver eye shadow and clear lip-gloss with eyeliner and mascara making my eyes pop. My finger nails were painted black matching my toes.

I glanced over at my clock and exhaled slowly before grabbing my black clutch which held my phone, license, two hundred dollars, and my car keys... I was going to take my father's silver Porsche. Opening my door I started down the stairs and felt heat build in my cheeks when Dimitri came through the archway from the living room and stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw unhinging as his eyes slowly racked down my body.

"ебать," he muttered in Russian. I knew right away it had been a cuss word... I mean, that was really the only Russian he ever spoke.

"Roza, you-you looked stunning," he cleared his throat and adjusted his buttoned down shirt collar before he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, completely forgetting the fight we had a couple of hours ago, "Well, um, I've got to go... I'm going to be late."

"When aren't you?" he chuckled and I joined him before licking my lips and nodding at him, continuing towards the door, "Uh, I'll walk you to your car..."

"Okay," I murmured, allowing him to open the door for me before walking out and towards the car. He stopped beside the driver's door but kind of jumped as if dazing and opened the door for me. Just before I was going to get in he bent down to my height and kissed me softly on the cheek, remaining longer than necessary... _not that I mind,_ I thought.

_No, Rose, you're going on a date with Adrian..no thinking about Dimitri,_ I scolded myself before realizing I was having a conversation in my head and shook it to clear my thoughts.

"Thank you, Dimitri, have a nice night," I murmured, before he closed my door and I pulled away and watched him watch the car disappear in the distance.

"God, why do you have to make life so complicated?" I muttered as I took off down the highway, using the printed directions to get to Adrian's house or mansion...whatever he lived in.

Dimitri was such a gentlemen with a strong set of morals. He didn't like doing the wrong thing and always wanted to correct it when he did do the wrong thing. It was one of the main reasons I'd come to fall for him. He was a god while fighting and you could see the battle lust in his eyes when he fought. I could watch him for hours and never become bored. He made you feel like you had all the attention in the world when he was talking to you and you knew he listened. He knew what to say and how to react. He was any girl's dream guy.

Adrian on the other hand was a partying, play-boy who drank and smoked like a divorced forty year old but he was sincere and all his actions came from his heart and he wanted to do everything possible to make the best impression. He loved to flirt and just knew how to cheer you up and make sure you had a good time. He was trusting and loyal to those he loved. And he just... he just deserved so much more than what was given to him in life. He deserved a girl who was one-hundred percent in love with him and not hung up on some other guy yet still leading him on. Just like...

Just like I was.

I slammed my hand against the steering wheel of the Porsche and whipped away the tear that had fallen-god bless waterproof make-up. I pulled onto the street and my eyes widened at the cars lined up. And looking at the house, Adrian was right, you couldn't miss or mistake it. It was brick with white lights shining from the windows. There was a DJ in the backyard ad people were formally dancing on the concrete basketball court. I sighed before turning off the car and headed to go have a night full of thinking about a guy fifteen miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I grunted as I punched the punching bag, swinging back and forth in the gym. Frustration and desire pulsed through me as I thought about Roza with that Adrian guy. I hadn't met him and I was pretty sure Rose had a lot to do with that concept. For good reason too, I'd beat his fucking face in if I saw him touching my Roza!

That woman could have any guy she wanted and she probably had them worshiping the ground she walked on. She was so breathtaking and strong and independent and impulsive and reckless and intelligent and loyal and all theses other things that made her into the amazing person she was. The most unbelievably breathtaking woman that I had the honor of knowing and meeting. It was no wonder I was falling so hopelessly in love with her.

But I'd never be able to act upon those feelings even though I lost control a few days ago. But I worked for her dad and she was dating another man. I-I wouldn't be the man to steal another's girl, no matter what my heart, soul, or gut was telling me to. I loved her and if her being with Adrian made her happy then I'd suffer in silence while watching her smile and laugh.

I slammed my fist into the bag, thinking about the images and visions I'd had when she'd come down that staircase. I'd wanted to drag her back up to her room and lock us in it to make sweet and satisfying love to her over and over and over again till neither of us could breath anymore. I wanted to take her all over this house-hell all over LA and god she didn't even seem to realize it! Not the fact that I wanted her or just what she did to me and every other man in the world!

"God!" I yelled backing away and yanking at my pony-tail. I had this uncontrollable _feeling_ in me and I didn't know how to get rid of it! I stalked over to my bag and ripped the phone out and dialed a certain number.

"Hello?"

"Tasha..."

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I was standing along the wall waiting for Adrian to return. When I'd seen him earlier... the wind had knocked the breath right out of my lungs. Let's just say he looks so good in a tie. And the red rose on his blazer had me grinning like an idiot as if it meant he was mine.

"Rose!" I blinked and smiled when I saw Adrian but my brow furrowed when I saw the graceful woman following him. She looked kind of stiff as if a pole was shoved up her ass. She had the same emerald eyes as Adrian and I knew instantly that she was his mother. Nerves started ebbing at me and I smiled politely as I stood taller.

"Hello. You must be Rosemarie... my son has told me a lot about you," she said elegantly, sticking her boney hand out and I slipped mine into her's wincing slightly at her tight grip. I didn't miss the dark look Adrian sent towards her and rubbed my hand when she released it.

"Well, um, I wish I could say the same but I haven't heard much about you," I said, clasping my hands and smiling at her again.

"Shame," she muttered, looking out towards the party and I cleared my throat and nervously ran my fingers through my wavy hair that was pinned to flow over my left shoulder, over my breast. It was soft and I became calm at the familiar feeling. Mom used to do this when I was scared or nervous. I gulped and inhaled before looking back at Danielle.

"So, what do you do for a living?" I questioned, not sure what to talk about.

"I run a five-star hotel in Europe," she murmured, and as she said it I heard the faint accent. I remember Adrian mentioning his parents weren't home often and I figured she must be in Europe a lot if she has a British accent covering her Greek one.

"Oh! My father buys and sells hotels!" I said, smiling but at her blank look, it slipped from my face and I looked around irritably. I was trying to stay polite but she was just acting like a b with an itch and I'd never been good with impulse control.

"I'm going to go get us some champagne," Adrian said, nodding at me. I nodded and as soon as he was out of earshot I whipped towards Danielle to see her already glaring at me.

"Look I don't know what I did to you but whether you like it or not I'm with your son-"

"If you want money go ahead and name your price... I don't need some gold-digger breaking my son's heart for a few grand. Either take your money or get the fuck out." With that she turned after sneering at me and I felt my eyes widen in shock as I watched her smile as if nothing had happened at an approaching Adrian.

"What'd she say?" he asked, placing our drinks on a nearby table before grabbing my face in his hands that were oddly soft for a man's.

"Nothing, that she hoped we had a good time," I said, smiling weakly at him and grabbing my champagne and drinking all of it in one big gulp. Adrian didn't look convinced but after a while we started talking about the old couples and cracking stupid jokes about them breaking a hip on the dance floor.

...

"I had a good time tonight," I said, smiling at Adrian and he returned it as we sauntered towards my car, holding hands.

"I did too." He said, "I'm really glad you could come... Would have been unbearable if you hadn't made it."

"Yeah... because it was so fun," I said, giggling when he laughed out right.

"Yeah...well at least we suffered together. Now you'll never want to go to a ball ever again since you now know what they're really like."

"That's true," I said, stopping at my car and turning towards him, "Thanks for walking to my car."

"Your welcome," he murmured, pressing his lips to mine. I let my eyes close and slowly draped my arms around his neck. His lips caressed my own and I moaned when he nipped at my bottom lip. I buried my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer to me. He backed me to the hood of my car and I fell onto it and wrapped my right leg around his waist as my other grazed his right. His hands grasped my hips and gasped when he nuzzled and licked at my neck.

He abruptly pulled back, his eyes a stormy oak green now and he was breathing heavily, "We-We should stop." I nodded, licking my lips and straightening my dress. He nodded and pulled back and away from me, "Good night, Rose." He walked away, burrowing his hands in his pockets and I smiled lightly as I traced my lips before getting in my car and leaving.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room, fresh and clean from my thirty minute shower. But my mood instantly plummeted when I saw a particular woman in the kitchen with her hair fuzzy in that 'I just had sex' way.<p>

"Tasha," I said, feeling an uncontrollable anger building inside me.

"Oh! Um, hey Rose," she said, jumping at my silent approach, "God your just like Dimitri, so fucking silent." She giggled and I smiled but it felt more like a grimace and at a creaking board I turned to see Dimitri in his black slacks with his socks on and a wife-beater. Looking back a Tasha she had on his shirt and I could see her sternum. Bare.

"Rose," he said, his eyes locked on me and guilt clouded them. He felt guilty and I felt angry. It was like we were fucking dating.

"Morning, Dimitri," Tasha chirped bounding towards him and pressing her lips to his. Dimitri shell-shocked didn't even glance at her or close his eyes. When she tried to deepen the kiss he reeled back as if just noticing she was sucking his fucking face. Tasha giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Rose-"

"I gotta go pick up something," well people, but really what was the difference when your heart was just crushed and ripped to shreds.

"Nice seeing you again, T-Tasha," I breathed heavily, suppressing the tears wanting to fall and I raced out of there faster than you could say _hurt_.

...

At the airport I was pacing around, waiting for my friends to come. I was so excited to see them, especially Mia. I hadn't heard from her for almost two months. Eddie and Mason had called practically every weekend, though I don't know why neither of them let me know she was okay. Jerks.

"Rose!" Mia's familiar tinker-bell like voice called from the gate and I spun around and grinned happily, forgetting about the aching pain in my chest at the sight at my best friends and family.

"Guys!" I screeched, running towards them and the four of us had a group hug for a few good minutes.

"Oh my gosh! We have so much to talk about!" Mia exploded when we all pulled away. I smiled and nodding, linking ours arms.

"That's okay... We'll get the luggage," Mason said sarcastically.

"Love you, too, Mase!" I called and giggled playfully shooting him a friendly smile. He rolled his eyes at me before following us towards the SUV.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I can practically hear all of you wanting to kill me for doing that but I had to! It plays into the bigger picture! I swear, a reward will be in the next chapter, I promise! Review even if it is threats of deat O.O!<strong>

**~Hannah xoxo**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

**Oh my god! I cannot believe that I almost have one hundred reviews! I never thought I'd get there in one of my stories! But here I am... So I promised you an award and you're going to get it! Well depending on where you want this story to go but anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>One day later...<strong>

"So...yeah," I said, finishing up the summary of what's been going on in the past two months for Mia.

"Shit, Rose... Are you okay?" she asked, worry apparent on her features. I gave her a watery smile and shook my head as tears from all the frustration, hurt, and lost came to the surface. She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder, holding onto her as I sobbed and gasped for any air willing to enter my lungs.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rose... God, you don't deserve this... Nobody does," she rocked us back and forth on my bed. I cried for what felt likes hours and finally I didn't have anymore tears left to fall and I took tissues, blowing my nose and wiping my eyes (with a different tissue of course).

"Thanks, M-Mia... I needed to get t-that out," I said, trying to calm my still shaking voice. She nodded and rubbed my back and ran her fingers through my hair. I noticed a few tear streaks lining her rosey cheeks and felt my brows furrow, "Why are you crying?"

"I just can't believe all this has happened and I was in paradise with Eddie and wasn't around to at least call you," she said, wiping away more tears, "Oh God! Rose I'm so sorry! I'm the worst best friend ever!"

"Mia! I-It's okay! Seriously! I've had Adrian, Dimitri, and Lissa! And Pavel and Mikhail, I'm fine baby! Seriously they've been here for me! Besides I'm so happy for Eddie and you! Y'all are getting married!" I smiled a big smile, genuinely happy that she was in a good spot in her life.

"Really?" She asked, hope leaking from that one word.

"Really. I'm so happy for you... don't let my sob story make you feel guilty or bad," I said, hugging her again.

"Thanks, Rose," she said but a devious smile alighted her face and my smile fell from mine. _Oh, God._ "So... about Adrian and Dimitri..."

"No! We are not going there!" I yelled bouncing up from my seat and standing in front of her giving her an intense stare-down.

"Okay..." she trailed off, holding her toes and rocking innocently back and forth on the bed, obviously holding back a smile.

"Ugh! I hate you. Okay... I really don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. Like one minute I feel like Adrian and I could have a great future together but then there's Dimitri and it just feels like... I wouldn't be able to live without him in my life now... And then there is the concept that I don't even live here in LA! I need to get back for school which starts in a month!" I shook my head and sighed tiredly, "Like there are these moments when I feel like Dimitri seriously just wants to ravish me! But then he puts up his guard and becomes this stoic bodyguard! And then there's Adrian who just seems to always be there when I need him and knows when to make me feel good!" I screamed into the pillow I'd picked up in the middle of my speech, shaking around as I did so.

"Holy fuck... Am I so glad I only have one guy in my life!" Mia chuckled humorlessly and gave me a helpless look, "Rose I don't even know what to say... This is like the fucking bachelorette all over again... All I can say is, ugh, I don't even fucking know..."

"Ugh, I know! They are both amazing guys with their own decent personalities and it's so gay it's not even funny."

"I feel for you girl... I bet you loath love triangles right now, huh?" she cracked a smile before both of us laughed at the irony of how I loved 'Love Triangles' in books but now... Ugh.

"Yeah...yeah, I do." I sighed before shaking my head and standing up and smiled happily and confidently.

"I want you to come with me along with Eddie and Mason and I'm going to introduce y'all to Lissa and Christian!" I said, clapping my hands happily.

"Alright, I'll go get the guys," she pranced out of the room and I grabbed my phone to call Lissa.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Lissa! Meet me with Christian at the mall! See you in thirty minutes!" I hung up before she could protest. Grabbing keys to one of the SUV's I waited for the gang and twirled around the foyer.

"Alright, ballerina let's go!" Mason whooped, running out of the house with Eddie and Mia following, laughing at his comment.

"Real mature!" I yelled grabbing the knob and looking back into the house just in time for Dimitri to come around the corner of the dining room. I felt my teeth clench down hard on my tongue and watched as his face fell at my cold glare before I slammed the door angrily.

"Calm down, Rose..." I murmured, "Just breathe." I inhaled and exhaled before getting into the car with the gang and sped out of there like a tiger chasing after my ass.

"So Rose... where we going?" Mason chirped from the passenger seat, looking at me with a friendly smile and mischievous eyes.

"To the mall... Didn't Mia tell you?" I asked, louder looking to the backseat and groaned when I caught her straddling Eddie, sucking his face.

"Seriously guys! In my Dad's car?" I groaned when Mia just flipped me off and continued on with it.

"Bitch," I muttered and looked at a tint green Mason, shaking his head, "They been like this the whole two months I've been gone?" He was already nodding before I even finished the question.

"Yep, lovely isn't it? Just what I love waking up to in the morning..." he said sarcastically. I chuckled and turned the radio on, grinning when 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction blasted through the speakers. Awesome song! I started singing along, aware of Mia joining in and for the rest of the ride we just sang jokingly. . .

I parked in the first available space and got out and made my way to the food court, Mason and I racing to Chick-Fil-A. We both ordered number ones with large fries, chocolate milkshakes and a side of their nuggets. Yum. And I was still slightly hungry after all of that. Blah.

"Rose?" I smiled when I spotted Lissa dragging a bored looking Christian with her towards us. As soon as she caught sight of the gang though her face seemed to tighten and her smiled seemed forced.

"Hey! Remember, I told you about them visiting? Well here ya go! Mia, Mason, and Eddie this is Lissa and her boyfriend Christian... Careful guys, I suspect he's gay," I stage whispered, smirking when he glared at me.

"Well at least I'm a one women guy Rose... Not having _three_ men after me," he smirked right back. My brow furrowed,_ three? _

"I think you need to go back to kindergarten... I've only got two men chasing after me," I growled, a little pissed off that Lissa told Christian about my relationship problems._ I told you that in confidence,_ I thought angrily.

"Well then I'd say you need to go get glasses and take a better look around you," he said, not even looking at me this time but at Mason. I let my eyes look at him but he was watching a blonde chick sassing her ass around across the food court.

"Whatever, Chrissy..." I said, looking back at Mia and Eddie smirking at the two us.

"It's like Rose in male form," I heard Eddie whispered.

I scoffed, "I'd be way hotter than him in guy form Eddie... And smarter."

"Okay!" Lissa snapped, "It's nice to meet you Mia, Eddie, and ... Mason," she said as he looked entranced by the blonde's rack bouncing as she hopped around clapping in front of some redhead girl. And then they started to openly make-out. I thought he might have a stroke from when he started to drool a little. I handed him a napkin and he embarrassingly wiped his chin off. Ew.

"Anyway..." So I spent the afternoon with my friends and we soon left the mall and just walked around LA. I observed as Lissa and Mia bonded and I couldn't describe the feeling of happiness when your two best friends from your different lives get along. I noticed that Christian seemed to be opening up to Mason and Eddie as well though he seemed closer to Eddie and I wondered if it had to do with the fact that he was in a committed relationship and not sleeping with different girls.

That was the other thing... I couldn't believe that Mason liked me with all the conquests he's had since college started. He was always bragging about his latest girl and how nice her rack or ass was. Like, I may be crude but I_ am_ still a girl and don't like to talk about a girl that way, especially with my boyfriend from high school. But sometimes I did suspect if Mason was still in love with me...

"Rose!" Lissa called, smiling slightly when she finally got my attention.

"What?" I asked distractedly.

"Christian and I are leaving... They're ready to leave too," she said, pointing towards the gang walking along the beach a few feet ahead of us.

"Oh... all right. What time is it?"

"About four forty... don't you have practice with Dimitri at six?"

"Fuck," I muttered, "Okay guys! Let's go!" I called, already jogging towards the car and realized the feelings inside me. Anticipation and excitement. I felt tears well but blinked them away. This man could break my heart and I could possibly be falling for someone else but I'd still be in love with him at the end of the day.

"God!" I hissed, waiting for the guys and put on a fake smile and happy face even though I was dying on the inside. Why was I still pinning after a guy who obviously had feelings for another woman?

I drove to the Mazur Manor and got out, biding the guys goodnight and smiled at Mia as she worriedly looked at me.

"I'll be fine," I murmured, walking with her up the stairs.

"You sure?" she asked but I could tell she wanted to go catch up with Eddie so I smiled and nodded. With one last hug she ran and slipped into the gap before the door was closed and I felt my breathing shutter as I thought about the upcoming hour and a half.

"Joy."

* * *

><p>I walked into the gym and was greeted by the sight of Dimitri stretching his hamstrings. He gave me an acknowledging nod before going back to his warm ups and I accompanied him a good ten feet distance and started my own warm up drills.<p>

Through the entire practice I tried to touch him as little as possible and we only shared thirty words at the least. I could tell he noticed and putting it frankly he just looked . . . broken. I felt so, so bad. But he slept with her and I know I was being a hypocrite since I'm dating Adrian but...it was just so complicated.

How can you possibly be falling for two guys at once? How do you pick? How-How do you break on of their hearts and your own as you try to stay faithful to the one you picked? But you still yearn for the other's presence? How is that even _possible_?

"Rose." I was about to leave but turned and raised an eyebrow at Dimitri as he stood, wringing his hands in front of his body.

"Yes?"

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked and I literally just blew up.

"How the fuck can you even ask me that? Why am I mad? Did you fucking hit your head or something? Seriously? I'm not mad Dimitri. I'm pissed! And frustrated and confused! And jealous I'm so fucking jealous because you slept with Tasha and I shouldn't even be feeling this way because I'm with another man! But I am and you keep seeming to be interested in me and then blow me off like a fucking worthless whore!" I screamed at him, digging my pointer finger into his chest as I braced my left hand on my hip, glaring up at him.

Anger and disbelief flashed across his face before he slapped my hand away and got up in my face, "Don't. You. Dare. Tell. **Me**. What. I. Feel." With each word it felt like an individual punch to the ribs, "Why should you even have the opportunity to feel jealous. Because your right, Rose, your with another man! So you have no right! And to be mad at me for sleeping with Tasha... That's plain and simple fucked up. You expect me to pin after a girl who's with another guy? No!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't feel jealous if you didn't keep being all concerned and comforting like a boyfriend is! And how can you talk about jealousy when before the ball you got as jealous as the fucking devil! You crumbled that note and fucking growled at me!" I yelled angrily.

"I was not jealous!"

"Yes you were! Oh my fucking God! You are so stubborn-"

"And your not?" He yelled back. I gave him a look of disbelief before I slapped him across the face, his head snapped to the side and I gasped in shock.

"Shit, Dimitri..." but before I could finish he had me pinned against the wall and suddenly it was like everything shifted. He slammed his lips against mine and I hungrily pulled his face down to my own. He groaned and picked me up my the back of my thighs. We were trying to get as close as possible and my fingers were digging into his bare arms. His hands were buried in my hair and tugging on it repeatedly. I moaned and tightened my legs around his waist, feeling his manhood hardening.

We both pulled back at the same time breathing heavily and stared in shock and wonder at each other. It was like we completely forgot about the world and what we'd been arguing about. I was surprised he didn't drop me on my ass and fled from the room. But instead he attacked my neck and sucked on my pulse-point. I moaned again and buried my hands in his hair, dropping the elastic band that was holding it together.

"Um..." We both turned to look at my Dad in shock staring at us. I was pressed against the wall firmly situated between it and Dimitri.

"Hey Baba," I said, chuckling awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe! Finally they kissed! Oh my god! I was so happy to write this chapter! And talk about the drama and tension; Jesus am I excellent or what? :D JK. Review guys! <strong>

**~Hannah**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

* * *

><p>After Abe had found us in the gym, he'd simply pointed at the door and Dimitri had awkwardly put me down. We'd followed him to his office where we were now standing, waiting for him to stop staring us down and actually speak.<p>

"I can't say I'm surprised because frankly I'm not; I knew you had some . . ._ tension_ between the two of you." He spoke and finally took his eyes off of me and moved them to Dimitri. I rolled my eyes and sighed irritably.

_This is ridiculous_, I thought. _I mean, I get he's mad and all but I can't help it if I like Dimitri! And so what if he works for you? I'm twenty-one years old and he's twenty-five; a four-fucking-year difference! It's not like we're children, so why the hell are you fucking talking to us like we are?_

"-she's my daughter, Belikov!" I blinked and looked back at my father, having been removed from my reverie of anger. Abe's face was red and his fist were clenched tightly by his sides similar to the way of Dimitri's, "And Rose, aren't you dating someone?" I blinked and it suddenly dawned on me that... Adrian-my boyfriend, was faithful to me and had showered me with a fancy dress and shoes just two days ago...

I looked down and shamefully nodded my head. That was my biggest regret out of all of this, I'd cheated on Adrian. I sighed, _I'm a horrible person! _And to top it all off, I'd liked it! Ugh!

"I know," I choked out, refusing to look at Dimitri in the scenario that he was upset and allowing it to show, "But-I...I'm sorry, Dimitri!" I ran from the room and raced up the stairs towards my own. I was slightly disappointed when I didn't hear pursuing footsteps, but relieved at the same time that I was able to be alone for now. But on second thought I went past my room and continued down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I watched Rose run out of the room and felt anger towards Abe and the world for making my Roza so confused and upset. I clenched my jaw and turned back to Abe to see him staring at me, "I just have one question." I nodded for him to continue, "Do you love her?"

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement, I felt my jaw drop and eyes widen. But I gulped and nodded, "I do." I almost expected him to unleash his own wrath of hell upon me, but what he did next was more terrifying. He...smiled.

"Okay then," he continued to smile happily, "Then go win my daughter's heart." I blinked at him in surprise before turning and leaving the room.

**. . . **

I stopped in front of the door and sighed, before racking my hands through my hair and anxiously looked around. But no signs of danger were pulling me away from this task, so I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Yes-Oh! Hello, Dimka! Come back for seconds?" She purred, her eyes now hooded and a darker ice blue.

"That's what I'm here about, Tasha," I said, clearing my throat harshly as I prepared to break her heart like I had when she was nineteen and me fifteen-yeah, I know a bit of a cougar, "It was a mistake. And I was just...frustrated because of-" I stopped short, did I really want to tell her?

"Because of Rose?" she hissed, her eyes now narrowed in a deadly glare as she braced her hands on her hips and I suppressed a shudder. For Tasha, it made her look pure evil and of course that's what she was going for. But for Rose it just seemed more sexy and dangerous, which I thought was more intimidating.

"How did you-?"

"I've been your friend for years Dimitri!" She yelled, "I know you! And of course, like a moron, I still fell for you!" She shook her head and slumped her shoulders as if finally exhausted before looking up at me and smiling sadly, "I'm happy for you, Dimka. I'm happy you finally found that girl that can hold your heart forever. Good-bye." She slowly closed the door with a small wave and I felt a strange sense of depression sink in.

Her blowing up on me would have been so much better than the soft response. It was as if she were just giving..up. I looked at the door with remorse and sadness on each and every edge of my face before turning and walking down the stairs and getting into the black SUV.

Just as I was about to pull out of her driveway, my phone rang and I looked at the caller and smiled happily before flipping open the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV <strong>

I was with Mia in the court yard, with the pond and we were sitting on one of the benches and I stared teary eyed at a orange and black fish swimming at a startling speed around the pond, "Rose? Are you okay?" I looked at her and felt my lower lip wobble before I cried and shook my head.

"No...No, I'm not!" I cried, finally letting the tears fall, "Everything is falling apart, Mia! I'm falling for Dimitri but I'm still drawn to Adrian for a reason that I don't even know! I haven't spoken to Lissa in a day and it feels like she's mad at me! My dad's mad! And I don't even know how Dimitri feels about all of this! Plus, I don't even live here but it's like I do!"

I shook my head and cried harder, holding my chest as sobs racked my chest, "It hurts! It hurts so much!" I sobbed and felt my chest convulse as I tried to catch my breath. I shook my head and doubled over, hugging my legs. I felt Mia wrapped her arms around my back and stroke my sides and felt her lean over me, placing her chin on my right shoulder.

"It's going to be okay! Rose! It'll get better! It may not seem like it but sooner or later it will get better! Everything has to have a reward at the end." I shook my head and sobbed against and she started to repeatedly rub my arms and 'shh'ed me. I cried for a long time, more than I had at my mother's funeral. It hurt so much, I didn't know if I wanted to handle all of this.

I didn't know what to do, but I could tell you right now that the main part was about Dimitri. Even if I was dating Adrian, I knew that I'd never care about him like I did Dimitri and it was because of that. . . .that I was going to have to end it.

"It'll get better-"

"I have to end it," I mumbled. Mia stopped rambling and I sat up and looked at her confused gaze.

"What? End what? Rose?" But I was already up and walking towards the house. I was going to get ready and then go tell Adrian that I couldn't be with him anymore, at least not till I got everything together.

* * *

><p><strong>Only a few more chapters left! I'm excited but really sad that this story is going to be over! Cannot wait for the reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter or what you think will happen in the next one! <strong>

**~Hannah xoxo **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

"Mia! What's wrong?" I turned to see Lissa running from her car as I sat on the front steps of the Mazur Manor. I quickly got up and pulled her away from the house and made absolute sure that nobody was around before turning to her and looking her intensely in the eye.

"Have you talked to Rose recently?" I asked her, watching her shake her head quickly.

"No. Why?"

"So you don't know about the fact that she kissed Dimitri last week and is planning on breaking it off with Adrian till she figures out her feelings?" Her jaw dropped before she swallowed.

"W-What? Why hasn't she called me? Oh my god! Is she okay? Where is she right now?"

"She's fine, calm down. Well at least she acts fine! But anyway, you and I are going to make the decision for her!" I grinned devilishly before clapping my hands and hopping up and down.

"How?" Lissa asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"We're just going to make her realize what a great guy Dimitri is and how madly in love he is with her! I mean God, every time I'm in the room with them I feel like I'm in the middle of an intense moment that I really shouldn't be witnessing! It's either their both oblivious to it or just plain ignoring it!" I said in frustration.

"Oh, they know about it! Trust me, Rose told me that exact same thing. It's their sexual tension," Lissa smirked

"Then they need to go take a day off and fuck each other's bones!" I screamed before inhaling and smiling weakly at Lissa sheepishly, "Sorry, this just feels like one of those romantic movies where it takes forever for the couple to realize their meant for each other!"

"I know! . . . Okay, so what are we going to do?" Lissa asked.

"Okay! First off, we have got to get Rose to stop seeing Adrian. I mean he seems like a nice guy and all but just not for Rose," I said and Lissa nodded, "Then we need to get them in situations where they won't be able to ignore each other! Most likely the best one will be in bathing suits!" I nodded as I nibbled on my lip in thought.

"Yes! And it's starting to get up in near one hundred degrees Fahrenheit," Lissa said, "But Dimitri will be harder than Rose for that situation... I think if we talk to Dimitri, he'll be willing to do whatever it is that will allow him to be with Rose."

"Okay as soon as he shows up since he's been MIA most of the week, we'll see if he agrees," I said and Lissa nodded.

"Great."

"Ah! This is so exciting! I cannot wait for them to be together!" I yelled, squealing into my hands as I ran in place.

"Really! They are so cute together!" Lissa squeaked, biting her lip and smiling at me, "Oh hey Rose!" Lissa waved and I turned to see Rose coming with a white singlet on and black running shorts wearing tennis shoes and her hair was in a messy bun but she had dark bags under her eyes.

"How you doing?" Lissa asked when she saw the same changes as I did.

"Guess you updated her; I'm good, just wanted to let y'all know I'm going for a run to stop at the cemetery. Be back soon," she said, taking off at a light jog.

"Okay, we really need to get to work..." I mumbled, frowning after Rose.

"Let's go find Dimitri!" We both took off sprinting towards the house and by the time we got their both of us were breathing heavily and bending over, holding our thighs, "God, I need to run more often." Lissa nodded before we both glanced up as a car skidded to a stop and the driver's door was slammed open.

My eyes widened when I saw Dimitri with even darker bags under his eyes and he had an eerie look in his eyes.

"Where's Rose?" he yelled cracking his knuckles as he looked around.

"She just went for-" Dimitri was already racing up the steps of the Manor and I was hot on his heels with Lissa right beside me, we followed him down the hall before he slammed into Abe's office and the door slammed behind him.

"I found out...Janine...we have to...he's coming...it maybe too late!" I heard Dimitri yell.

"Where is..."

"Run..." I heard a roar before the door was practically ripped off it's hinges and we both slammed our backs to the wall as two of the most intimidating men in the world stormed out of the room, "Which way did she go?" I pointed towards north and watched as they both ran life fire was on their asses.

"Pavel, Mikhail! I want everyone of my employees out looking for Rose!" Abe yelled and he left with Dimitri right behind him.

"What's going on?" I looked at Lissa in fear.

"I think they finally found out who killed Janine and is after Rose," Lissa whispered brokenly as tears pooled in her eyes. I shook my head in horror but she nodded as her lip started to tremble.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I pushed my legs faster and harder as I tried to escape all the problems of my life. I had been choking on the fact of living my life without Adrian. I knew now that I loved Dimitri and cared about him so much. But for the past week he had been out of the Manor and only stepping in to speak with Abe, barely sparing me a glance. But whenever he did look at me, I saw worry and fear in the depths of his eyes.

I missed seeing him every morning and talking to him about things that no one seemed to understand but him. I felt tears prick my eyes before they started to run down my cheeks.

I sobbed as I came to a stumbling stop and stood, hugging my torso as my heart felt like it was ripped from my chest. I gasped as I clutched my where my heart was located and sobbed harder before licking my numb and swollen lips.

I had to tell Dimitri that I loved him and wanted to be with him. I needed to end things with Adrian. He may be a great guy but their was a girl out their that could love him so much more and better than I ever could. He could have someone who was faithful to him completely.

I turned to go back to the house but all the sudden someone's arms encased my stomach and slammed me against the ground, causing me to lose my breath. I gasped and started struggling before stopping and remembering all my lessons with Dimitri.

I pulled my right arm tight against my chest before rocketing it out and catching the guy in the temple. He grunted and fell to the side giving me that few seconds to scramble but he was on me again and shaking with anger.

But the minute I caught the color of his eyes, I froze and stared in cold fear. _No. _

"Hello, Rosie," then he struck me in the temple and I fell into oblivion as he picked me up into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Cliff-hanger! :D I know I'm evil but c'mon, gotta put a few in there every now and then! Tell me who you think kidnapped Rose and who's after her! Review lovelies! I'm gonna be wrapping this story up in less than ten chapters! I know I'm sad to see it go, but can't drag it out forever...<strong>


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I paced shakily in front of the Mazur Manor and Abe was a few feet away from me, yelling into his phone about Rose. But I wasn't comprehending anything he was saying, worry and fear was gnawing at my gut as I thought about anything happening to my Roza.

I clenched my fist and teeth as I resisted the urge to punch Pavel, who was standing before me, in the face out of mere frustration. I couldn't help the images of Rose being hurt or...or tortured. But I swear to God if they even lay a finger on her in an attempt at sexual harassment, Abe's wrath will seem like a pen prick to what I'll do to them.

I'd finally discovered who had killed Janine and Abe had immediately understood why.

Three years ago, before I'd even been on the force, an Export Deal had gone down with a big stash of cocaine. Nathan Ivashkov was suppose to pay in cash but he couldn't afford it, so he came to Abe for help but he wouldn't pay Abe back. . . So Abe completely destroyed Nathan's businesses and made sure that nobody would ever buy or sell to him ever again. And the only way they'd been able to scrap by these past few years was because of his wife's job.

But obviously Nathan's patience had come to an end and he'd striked where it hurt Abe and now he was after Rose in the hopes of overtaking Abe's business. But he'd gotten to far and now we were going to attack him.

Besides that, it wasn't the worst thing I was worried about. It was Nathan's son, Adrian Ivashkov, who Rose happened to be dating. It broke my heart to think about what will happen between them or if he was in on it. I didn't know if Rose would be able to handle that. I could only hope that I would be able to comfort her when she needed it.

"Belikov!" I looked up to see Abe with Eddie and Mason who each had pistols in their hands. I couldn't help but scoff quietly, we were going to take juvenile college students to save Rose with us? I almost shook my head in pity but looked at Abe who was red with anger and shaking. I licked my lips and put on my "guardian mask" as Rose called it.

"Yes sir?"

"We're ready? You got everything?" I nodded stiffly and he returned it before we all got into the SUV and headed off to where Nathan lived. The drive was silent as I drove and Abe sat in the passenger seat with Pavel and Mikhail in the middle and the other two in the back. My knuckles were white and I was sure my jaw was going to be sore when I finally unclenched it.

When we entered the neighborhood, an eerie feeling seemed to surround me and from how everyone was shifting I could tell everyone was feeling it as well. When we arrived at the house I quickly got out of the car and withdrew my gun, and signaled for Pavel, Mikhail, and the other two to do a scope of the area.

Surprisingly, Mason and Eddie stealthily walked across the property and when they all showed up, nodding. Together we stalked toward the house and went around back. I noticed a shed hidden in the trees a few yards back and I looked at Pavel he nodded and we went from different directions. He grasped hold of the knob and pulled it quickly and I looked around with my gun.

"Stairwell," I whispered, Pavel and Mikhail nodded, "Stay here, we'll be back." Eddie nodded and glared at Mason who looked like he wanted to say something but he reluctantly nodded. I went first and Pavel followed me with Abe behind us.

"Wake her up," I heard a male voice growl. My nostrils flared. _We're here, Roza,_ I thought,_ I'm coming for you._ I walked and clenched my jaw when I saw a steel door with a latch cranked up. I motioned to it and Pavel nodded.

He prepared to open it and I raised my gun as I prepared for blood-shed.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I groggily opened my eyes and moaned in pain as I felt a numbness from my skull.

"Where am I?" I muttered and blinked my eyes as I looked around. Pathetic excuses of light were hanging from the ceiling and a dark chuckle sounded from the corner of the room, covered it shadows. The man finally stepped out, his appearance so familiar even through our few encounters.

"Hello," he drawled, smirking at me as I started struggling in fear. I remembered when he attacked me and I'd caught sight of his amber eyes, "I guess I should finally introduce myself, I'm Ambrose." I started panting and licked my lips as I glanced around and caught the faint outlines of a door.

"Ah, I wouldn't even try that...well not that you can. Ha-ha. Your kind of chained up." He joked as if it was the funniest thing in the world. I glared at him, "Awe. Is someone mad?" He mock-pouted. I shook my head and my lip wobbled.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I mumbled pathetically.

"Oh, personally, I don't even know who the fuck you are nor do I care to. I mean, I'm sure I could have a good time in bed with you," he said, smirking, his eyes trailing my body slowly, I grimaced in disgust, "But. Well, I'm getting fifty grand just for chaining your ass up. So, really as long as I get my money, I'm okay." He said, plopping down into a wooden chair and shifting till in a comfortable position.

All the sudden the door was wrenched open and I looked up and grimaced when I saw another man walk through. But this guy had black hair and the same emerald eyes as Adrian. My eyes widened. Oh God, please no. Please don't be this situation.

"You must be Rosemarie Hathaway." The man sneered, his upper lip curling, "After all the things your father did to our family, my son still dated you." He shook his head, "I'm Nathan Ivashkov. And I'm going to torture you till your father finally gives up and hands me all of his money out of his worthless pockets."

"Dad! Don't your dare touch her!" I heard Adrian yell before the door was slammed open and Adrian appeared, when he caught sight of me he stumbled and blinked, "Rose..."

"You knew," I sobbed, tears leaking down my cheeks, "Did you plan this?"

"Rose...Rose, I swear. Okay, yes at first I was just trying to get you for my dad but then...then I fell in love with you and...and-"

"Don't you dare say you love that little whore!" Nathan roared. Adrian clenched his fist before twisting around and sneering.

"Shut up! I will not let you kill or hurt her! Do you understand? You will release her right now!" Adrian yelled.

"Is that so?" Nathan sneered at me before reaching behind him. My eyes widened and I knew what was going to happen before it even did. The gun went off and Adrian was on the ground, gasping and his hand pressing into his abdomen. Blood was everywhere and I screamed before I felt some cloth stuffed into my mouth.

"Shut up, you stupid whore." Nathan growled, slamming the gun against my temple and I was out of it again, giving into a dark abyss.

**. . . **

"Wake her up," I heard Nathan growl but I didn't understand where I was. All the sudden I felt a stinging pain on my cheek and I wrenched my eyes open. I looked around and gasp when I saw Nathan standing their with a knife in his hand and I caught sight of a video camera and a stand.

I started panting again and then I caught sight of Adrian on the ground and I felt tears leak down my face again, "Adrian... Why did you do that? Why are you even doing this to a ME?" Nathan looked at me with a too calm face and for a second I saw my father flash in my mind and for the first time I knew this was exactly what he did.

I loved a man that did this to people, people who would be in my place right now. Scared and hopeless and knowing that they were going to die, "I won't have a traitor as a son."

I sobbed as I thought of my life of all the people that I'd never see again. Mason, Mia, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri. I'd never see the love of my life ever again and I'd die with the knowledge that he'd never know of my feelings.

He would never know that I'd hate him, "Alright let's get this over with." But at that second the door was slammed against the wall and four more men entered the room. I screamed when guns went off and I tried to burrow into myself but the chains on my hands made the action impossible.

"Nathan Ivashkov." I knew that voice. My father... I looked up and saw him standing their with a gun in his hand and I couldn't help but cry harder. All the sudden bottomless brown eyes were clouding my vision and I gasped in shock.

"Dimitri," I whispered, "You came." He nodded and tears flooded his eyes. Love, relief, and happiness were apparent in his gaze.

"I came, Roza, I'll always come for you." He whispered, starting to unclasp my chains, "Hold on, Rose. It's almost over." I nodded tiredly, before looking back at Adrian.

"He was in on it, Dimitri. . . He knew but he tried to save me. . . He loved me," I whispered, looking at him before I collapsed into his hold once all the chains were off of me. He picked me up bridal style and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I'm here for you, forever." He carried me out of the room and I was left with the sight of Mason and Eddie following us out as gun fire went off for the second and hopefully last time for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>He-he! Every single one of you never suspected Ambrose from chapter six! That was hilarious how all of you suspected Adrian! Tell me what you think about this chapter! This story is almost over :( but it was inevitable, it has to end sometime... But their is about at least five chapters left so be happy and continue to read! Thanks guys!<strong>

**~ Hannah**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I stare<em>_ out my bedroom window blankly, not really seeing the outlines of the buildings only a few miles away in the great city of LA. Only a blanket of remorse, sadness, anger, and guilt veiled my mind and I felt tears well. I'd cried everyday since I had woken up and been reminded of Adrian's . . . death. I sobbed and curled into myself. I could feel my ribs more prominently now. I heaved but only air came out, I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist as tears trailed my cheeks. _

_"Roza?" I looked at the doorway and could only make out the blurry figure of Dimitri through my tears. I gasped and panted as I started hyperventilating. He quickly rushed forward and encased me in his arms and pulled me over to the desk where I slide into his lap and gripped his t-shirt._

_"Shh, Roza, just breathe." I listened to his voice and the soothing touch of his hands as it combed through my hair, unknotting it and making me calm down. I sighed shakily before looking up at Dimitri. His eyes softened and he for once let down his guard and concern filled his gaze. His eyes were like pools of chocolate and I just wanted to dive right in. It was like a lake of chocolate, light brown mixed in with darker brown. Beautiful. _

_"Are you okay?" He murmured, his voice was husky and I knew I wasn't the only one affected by this new wave of sexual tension. I shuddered and needed an excuse to get away from him and release this new sense of frustration. And of course what's best next to sex...anger. _

_"No, I'm not okay! My boyfriend died right before my eyes after I discovered that he was apart of a plan to get me kidnapped in the first place before he fell in love with me!" I yelled as I bounded up from Dimitri's lap in this displaced flow of anger, "I-I should have tried harder! I should have know! It was so, so obvious when I'd first started dating him! But he-he changed and I, I should have saved him!" I started sobbing again and Dimitri once again pulled me into a tight hug, not letting go as I struggled. _

_"Rose! Rose! Calm down, this isn't you! Roza, come back to me!" His hands were on my shoulders as he shook me and I looked up at with tears in my eyes. _

_"It was my fault, Dimitri. It was my fault," I sobbed and held onto him, his shirt, waist, shoulders, neck. I just needed the reassurance to shove away this frenzied hysteria. He leaned away and held my waist as he leaned down to look into my eyes. _

_"Rose, there was nothing you could have done. Nothing. Even if you had managed to get out of your shackles, **you'd** be dead right now. . .And I-I couldn't handle that, Roza, nor your father, Lissa, Mia, or even Christian. All of us would be in a state of serious depression if you were ever taken from us." I shuddered at the raw emotion in his eyes. He was serious. I could tell. I nodded as I sniffled and almost groaned at the sight of me in the mirror. _

_My eyes were bloodshot and my hair a mess even though he'd just tried untangling it seconds ago. It was greasy and my skin was blotchy. I shuddered and looked up at him and gave a weak smile that felt way more like a pained grimace, "I don't think Christian would miss me that much." _

_Dimitri chuckled as he pulled me against him and I sniffled again as I tried to conspicuously make me more decent, "Yes, he would. But, your going to be okay, Roza, do you understand? Your strong and independent and so, so beautiful that...that it hurts me sometimes. And it's because of those reasons and so many more that..." _

_"That?" I persisted even though I wasn't looking at him._

_"That I love you," he whispered and I froze. I think a part of me had been aware that that was what he was going to say. And I'd been anticipating it and as I pulled back to look at Dimitri I noticed the slight flush in his cheeks and I could help but raise my hand and run it over the slight stubble to feel that heated skin that felt like fire against my own, especially when that familiar shock zapped through us. _

_"You-You love me?" I whispered back, aware of nothing but Dimitri and me. The way our chests met as we inhaled in sync, how his hands were brushing the bit of skin revealed on my waist. The way my hands were softly combing his tendrils of hair on the back of his neck. _

_"Yes... I mean what man in his right mind wouldn't? Your an amazing woman and I-I'm honored to have come into contact with you this year. And to have gone through all these obstacles with you," he murmured, his gaze flickering down to my lips for a split second and I gulped as my mouth dried up._

_I pushed up on my tip-toes and slammed my lips to his. It was like water being poured down my throat after walking the desert for days. His lips were soft and a blaze-the blaze of the Hathaway women-was relighted and I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. I couldn't get close enough. I wanted to feel more of him. His hands were, almost painfully, clutching my hips and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away to stare at me in astonishment. _

_"I love you, too," I murmured. His gaze brightened and he smiled one of his rare, full smiles. It should be illegal, it's beauty. _

* * *

><p>I sat with Dimitri on the couch in the living room and sighed happily. It had been four days since then and if possible, the bond that had been growing since I'd arrived seemed to have strengthen even more in our confessions of love for one another.<p>

I wiggled closer to Dimitri as he sat reading a western novel and his gaze barely flickered to me before returning to the tail of some cowboy sweeping a cowgirl off her feet. I giggled at the thought the flitted through my mind and bit my lip in innocence when Dimitri looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I still couldn't do that. Totally unfair.

"What's so funny?" he asked, clearing his throat due to the length of silence.

"Nothing," I gasped, giggles slipping out. My torso shook from the pressure and he narrowed his eyes before marking his page and tossing it to the coffee table.

"Than why are you giggling?"

"I'm not." Cue betraying giggles. "I don't giggle."

"Really?" He smirked and a mischief gleam entered his eyes and before I knew it, I was on the ground surrounded by Dimitri as he tickled me mercilessly. I squealed and wiggled around, trying to escape his hands that seemed to counteract all of my routes before I got there. I giggled and gasped as tears blurred my vision.

"Looks like your giggling now, Roza," he murmured huskily into my ear. I squealed as his hands clamped on my sides and I shreaked loudly.

"S-Stop...Dimi-Dimitri! Hahaha... Please," I panted and finally escaped him, crawling like a dog around the couch before getting up and screaming when he pounced, tackling me onto the couch. He nuzzled my neck but his head shot up when a throat was cleared. I looked upside down to the threshold and giggled again at my father.

"Hey, Baba," I greeted, grinning at him happily. Despite the smirk on his face I could tell my father wanted to grin at me from the happiness that seemed to cloud every part of his eyes.

"Hello, Kizim," he murmured. Dimitri rolled gracefully off of me and stood at his full height, his guardian mask, not present since our confessions, now back in place. No emotions. I shuddered at the thought that he was able to do that so easily. Shut it off as if they didn't even matter to him. But as he looked at me, I noticed that he seemed to struggle to keep it up when looking at me.

The thought made me smile and I noticed his lips twitched to return it. I felt happy that I had such control over Dimitri Belikov's feelings. It made me feel important and powerful.

"Belikov, Kizim ... I've got some news." At his serious voice I sat up now and looked at him curiously. I thought fearfully, _what if he demands we stop seeing each other?_ I shuddered and quickly pushed the thought away. There was no way, Dimitri made me too happy and all my life that's what my father had wanted me to be. Happy.

"Yes, Baba?"

"I want y'all to go on vacation. My treat."

"What? Sir, as much as I appreciate the offer-"

"This isn't an offer Belikov. You and my daughter will go for two weeks anywhere. My treat, I'll pay. So much has happened this past week and a half and I feel like both of you just need to get away. Okay?" He murmured the last part. I knew it didn't matter how Dimitri answered. My father wanted us to go and I was more than willing to comply. A full two weeks with Dimitri would be absolutely fantastic.

"Okay..." Dimitri murmured reluctantly and Abe nodded before smiling at me and leaving the room. I squealed and bounced up, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Oh! Where do you want to go? Hawaii? Alaska? Paris? Rome? Italy? Anywhere you want! Oh how about-"

"What would you say to going to Russia?" Dimitri seemed startled that it left his lips and he flushed, looking across the room, "I-I mean, to my family . . . or not! I-I-"

"Dimitri! That's great! Yes, of course! We could go see your family! Why didn't I think of that! That would be fantastic!" I squealed, grinning at him so hard that I thought my face would freeze in that position if I held it there long enough. My cheeks already throbbed sorely.

"Really?" He honest to God, sounded completely shocked that I'd want to meet his family.

"Of course, I'd get embarrassing stories from your family and your mom could teach me how to bake and cook some of your favorite food...I'd meet your nephew and niece. It'd be great!" My first statement had made him lose his smile and he looked about ready to puke.

"You know what? Paris sounds excellent-"

"OH NO! We're going to Russia!" I squealed and jumped around happily. Despite his fake reluctance I could see the glowing happiness in his eyes and I smiled softly at him. Russia here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry for be lazy but I just could bring myself to update after the last chapter! But I finally got it and I think this came out pretty good especially since I'm sleep deprived and studying for EOC's &amp; EOG's! But hope you liked it! And I've decided that I'm going to do a sequel but it may not be up for a month or two! Review! <strong>

**~Hannah**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Worth The Fight  
><strong>

by

**VampireFreakLover98**

**Disclaimer: I do not**** own anything! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked through the knee length grass to the stone that I hadn't seen in weeks. I smiled softly as I bent down and grazed my fingers lightly over the engravement.<p>

_Janine Hathaway _- _Loving Mother and Wife  
><em>

_Will be missed dearly but always remain in our hearts. _

I blinked away sudden tears but a few slipped down my cheeks and I kneeled on my knees, "Hey Mom. God, I miss you. I-We found your killer...Ambrose... I'm so sorry, Mommy. You should have never been hurt. You should still be alive today. Be here beside me but... you're in a better place now. And I know with certainty that you're watching over me right now. Hell, you're probably standing beside me and scolding me for cursing in such a peaceful place," I chuckled, "But I now know that. That your in a better place. And although I can't see you, I know your here with me and Dad."

"You should be here to meet Dimitri, though you probably knew him, huh? He's a great man, isn't he? I love him and by some odd stroke of fate he loves me back. I . . . I think that I may actually marry him-if he purposes, that is. What am I saying? We just became official two weeks ago!" I chuckled again, "Ugh. . .I miss you mom, but I love you and soon in the future I'll see you again. And then in a few decades you'll meet your grandchildren as well. Bye, Mommy, I love you. Always and Forever." I smiled softly as I patted the tombstone and stood on shaky legs.

Glancing at my watch, a good hour had passed as I'd spoken and finally said goodbye and accepted her death. I looked up at the sky and surprisingly an eagle was perched on a thick branch, blinking at me. An eerie look in it's eye as if it knew something. Could that possibly. . . ? I shook my head, I need to get some sleep and stop think about such absurd ideas.

I looked at the bird as it soared higher into the sky and walked back to my car, smiling as a sense of a new beginning washed over me.

**. . . **

I closed the door to the manor and looked at the ready luggage at the bottom of the staircase. I smiled softly as I looked up at Dimitri who had my second and last bag in in his hand.

"Hello Rose, where'd you go?" he asked, pecking me on the forehead and setting the bag down. I smiled up at him, his wavy hair brushing his shoulders and his usually cold and emotionless eyes warm and love swirling in the dark abyss.

"My mother's grave. . . Just final goodbyes," I murmured, holding his hand in my own and intertwining our fingers.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, his eyebrows creasing together. I smiled at him and nodded, standing on my tip-toes to peck him on the lips.

"I love you," I murmured.

"As I love you," he replied, grinning down at me. I smiled back at him and sighed before hopping and clapping my hands together.

"You ready to see your family?" I chirped, smiling as he grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, you ready? The plane leaves in about an hour and-"

"Yes! Let's go!" I said, cutting him off, he narrowed his eyes at me but I grinned before grabbing my bags and skirted around as he tried to take them, "I got it, Dimitri!" He pouted but I just rolled my eyes pecking him on the lips and groaning when he still took the heaviest one. I glared at him before sighing and walking out the door.

"Controlling Russian," I muttered.

"What was that, Roza?" he asked louder than necessary. I twirled and grinned at his smirking face.

"Oh, I think you heard me Belikov," I murmured seductively. His smirk fell from his face and he groaned. I laughed loudly and turned, opening the back door and throwing my bag inside. He was muttering to himself about a "vixen" and I giggled as I skipped around the car and hopped in.

"You are evil," he murmured as he slipped into the car and pulled me so that our lips fused together. I smiled softly and kissed him back, pouting when he pulled away.

"We have to go, Roza..." he groaned as he started up the car, "Later."

I grinned evilly as I turned to look at him, "Wanna join the Mile High Club, Comrade?" His eyes snapped to mine in astonishment and I busted out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Guys! So this is the end of the story! No epilogue since I'm going to write a sequel which I won't start till about June, once schools out. Review for one last time! Thank you so much for being patient and continuing to stick with the story as I held off on updates and maybe did things that you didn't necessarily like. I appreciate the praise and criticism that I've gotten, it's what helps writers improve. Love you guys so much for your support! Always continue writing no matter what others say! Talk to you all in a few weeks! :D<strong>

**~Hannah **


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay ... I don't know who the hell reviewed my story last night and left a bunch of hateful comments but you're a fucking pussy.

You don't like my story? Fine, I could care less. You don't like my plot line? Could care even less about that.

But then after repeatedly saying you hate it, you continue to read it and bash it? Yeah, whatever. At least I'm writing stuff and trying to improve my writing while doing it. This was one of the first stories I've ever written, keep in mind I've only been writing for about four years ... and I'm only 15 so I'm going to make mistakes.

I don't mind criticism, I'll say that right now. Actually I like it because it helps me to improve writing so that my**_ loyal_ **readers can enjoy my improving stories.

But for you - whoever the hell you are - to sit here and read this story and just bash everything about it that you don't like? No. Get the fuck off my fanfiction.

But the reason you're a pussy? Because you _anonymously_ review my story so that I can't even track down the pussy that decided to be a bitch. I'm a bitch because of my plot line? No you're a bitch because you continue to cuss me out for my writing techniques. I didn't label my story with fucking "Bestseller" bitch, it ain't meant to be professional.

So next time you or anyone else who reviews like that stumbles upon my stories, how's about you immediately fucking click out of the first chapter.

Thanks bitch, now I've got to start my day off angry.

- Hannah


End file.
